Otro Mundo
by sayamairan
Summary: La profecía siempre fue una farsa creada por Sybill Trelawney, el viejo se la creyó y manipulo todo en base a esa profecía, todo acabo no hay vuelta atrás pero aun así Harry quiere su maldita vida de regreso como no es posible viajar al pasado pues viaja a otro mundo donde Harry Potter no existe esa es su solución y se lleva a su ahijado con él, sumary comple dentro, tomarry*slash*
1. Chapter 1

**sumary:** Harry estaba molesto y no era para menos la maldita profecía era una farsa de Sybill Trelawney esa maldita bruja mediocre sin don alguno la había inventado para obtener el trabajo como se enteró la muy idiota lo soltó todo en el reencuentro en Hogwarts cuando estaba muy pero muy bebida, Dumbledore se aferró a esa estúpida profecía creyendo fielmente que era real y movió los hilos de su vida para que llegado el momento matase a Voldemort y se matase en el proceso por ser un Horrocrux, el viejo lo hizo todo por el "bien mayor", SI CLARO COMO NO, pero harry quiere su maldita vida de regreso como no es posible viajar al pasado pues viaja a otro mundo donde harry potter no existe esa es su solución y se lleva a su ahijado con el

 **Capítulo 01**

Harry estaba molesto y no era para menos la maldita profecía era una farsa de Sybill Trelawney esa maldita bruja mediocre sin don alguno la había inventado para obtener el trabajo como se enteró la muy idiota lo soltó todo en el reencuentro en Hogwarts cuando estaba muy pero muy bebida, Dumbledore se aferró a esa estúpida profecía creyendo fielmente que era real y movió los hilos de su vida para que llegado el momento matase a Voldemort y se matase en el proceso por ser un Horrocrux el viejo lo hizo todo por el "bien mayor", si el viejo hubiese sabido que la profecía no era real de seguro le da un infarto, si, lo comprendo Tom se había salido de control y necesitaban un héroe, un mártir y saz me pusieron en el pedestal como figura decorativa pero eso va a cambiar, empezando quería retroceder al pasado pero… no es posible en sí, uno no regresa al pasado sino a una realidad alterna además que al parecer el mundo al que viajas que está en una línea de tiempo distinta debe cumplir una condición en ese mundo no debes existir para no alterar el espacio tiempo y no meterte con la relatividad, a Harry ya lo mareaba tantas teorías hechas por el mismo en los últimos 10 años después de la guerra en ese momento trabajaba en el departamento de misterios, era irónico trabajar como inefable en el ministerio de magia a su parecer y el de muchos si solo lo supieran, se suponía que el sería un auror ¿no? Que va, suspiro con fastidio ya casi terminaba de agregar las runas necesarias para abrir el portal.

Sus amigos seguirían con su vida y él podría tener la suya en otro mundo no sonaba tan mal, ron nunca comprendió que él no quería ser auror y se separó de él, Hermione era agua de otro estanque ella como decirlo, quería controlar su vida o planearla mejor dicho pero era su vida no la de ella y así se lo hizo saber, bueno digamos que desde entonces no le habla y Ginny o Ginevra como le llamaba ahora se le había insinuado y arrojado a sus pies el problema, él no quería nada con ella ni con nadie ¿es que la gente no comprendía o qué? él no quería pareja **forever alone** no les da una idea, él no quería ni hombres ni mujeres en su vida después de todo, TODOS incluyendo a ginebra solo veían al salvador del mundo mágico o si no al muy, muy rico y ultimo Potter eso le asqueaba si encontrara a alguien que se le acercase sin segundas intenciones sería feliz pero eso no ocurría ni ocurriría en su vida ya estaba resignado. Se había quitado los lentes un año después de salir de Hogwarts según Hermione no deberíamos usar la magia tan egoístamente pero si solo quería dejar de usar esas cosas fastidiosas.

Harry Miro la poción que estaba hirviendo sobre el fogón de piedra en el sótano de la mansión Black si se preguntan la razón es sencilla: uno la poción era ilegal dos el olor era un maldito delator y tres nadie aparte de él y su ahijado podían entrar en la mansión Black, el cucharon solo removió con suavidad el contenido del caldero en sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj gracias a un hechizo lanzado con anterioridad, la poción tardaba un mes en estar lista y a esta solo le faltaba dos días más, keacher lo miraba feo cuando lo veía pero a Harry no le importaba debía arreglar las cosas que se llevaría y liquidar sus cuentas en gringgots la única persona que haría el viaje con el seria su ahijado teddy bueno no lo podía dejar en ese mundo solo, después de todo Andrómeda había muerto hacia tres años dejándolo a cargo de teddy cosa que Harry tomo con gusto, la cosa ahora era como decirle a un pre estudiante de Hogwarts que su padrino planea viajar a otra dimensión tomar una poción rejuvenecedora que lo haría ver de unos 11 años y que debía guardar el secreto en resumidas cuentas estaba jodido pero Harry sabía que teddy su lindo y adorado ahijado lo seguiría al fin del mundo si con eso se queda a su lado. Harry lo sabía, era un manipulador pero quien no aprende a serlo si tuvo uno de los mejores maestros de la historia en el arte de la manipulación entiéndase "Albus Dumbledore" además sabía que a teddy le haría ilusión conocer a sus padres así sea de lejos bueno al mal tiempo démosle prisa.

Se daría de baja en el ministerio en unas semanas tiempo suficiente para recuperar un par de cosas que le pertenecían, Harry miro el lúgubre sótano de piedra que olía a humedad no sabía porque a la familia Black le gustaría tanto los lugares tétricos pero bueno, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala que estaba remodelada por completo ese era otro asunto tenía que ver como encogía la mansión que estaba Francia y la casa de vacaciones de Italia que había mandado a construir además necesitaba varias cosas para él y Teddy debía hacer una lista y tener todo preparado una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios, si por Harry fueran el mundo podía irse a la mierda y no le importaba él quería que le regresasen su maldita infancia o en su defecto sus muy merecidos años de estudio en Hogwarts sin un maniático desquiciado sobre el cuello o un viejito bonachón manipulador hasta la medula ¿cómo era posible que Dumbledore no fuera un Slytherin? que alguien se lo explicase porque todo en el hombre gritaba serpiente en letras gigantes.

El retrato de Walburga Black lo veía inquisidoramente pero eso no importaba se desharía de esa mansión con fuego demoniaco en primeras porque haría la última voluntad de su padrino que era destruir esa casa y lo que representaba y en segunda porque después de abrir el portal debía dañar la evidencia no sea que lo quisiesen ir a buscar- se estremeció- no dejaría huella de eso se aseguraría y Dobby le ayudaría lástima que el elfo se quedaría pero que se le hace.

Harry sabía que estaba actuando egoístamente además estaba por ir a un mundo que muy probablemente tendría sus propios problemas y un sin fin de peros, sin embargo era la mejor oportunidad para obtener lo que quería y él lo haría bueno mejor ir preparando las cosas antes de informar a Teddy no sea que le dé un ataque de ansiedad o algo por lo que pensaba hacer, su castañito era muy inteligente pero una drama Queen como todo Black incluyendo a Sirius, Tonks y Andromeda que bueno que ya estaba acostumbrado -bufo con diversión.

Hora de ir a gringgots por un par de cosas y arreglar otras pensó divertido.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Señor Potter déjeme a ver si entiendo quiere retirar todos sus bienes del banco-** casi gruño al hablar **\- y que se le entregue el oro de guerra que le pertenece por vencer a ese mago-** los dientes del duende rechinaron, Harry tenía una expresión estoica pero estaba que se moría de la risa, bueno no todos los días te piden retribuciones de guerra y los duendes odiaban esa ley, era irónico que la fortuna de la mayoría de los sangre puras aliados a Voldemor y de magos asesinados por Voldemort terminara en sus manos por una pequeña ley "casi" olvidada y ese "casi" era lo importante porque él se había enterado y la aprovecharía.

 **Según la ley mágica me pertenece el 75% de todo el oro y la posesiones de todos los caídos en esta guerra con más de treinta años de duración, como la ley lo estable una vez un lord oscuro se levante quien venza a dicho lord puedo reclamar todas las fortunas que hayan quedado sin heredero en esa guerra como pago por sus tan nobles servicios-** sonrió con malicia **\- el otro 25% se reparte 15% a los duendes y 10% como contribución al gobierno no veo porque se molesta después de todo debía estar informado de eso ¿no?.-** el duende hizo una mueca de desagrado tal que parecía haber chupado limón o peor uno de los caramelos del viejo.

 **Está en lo correcto señor Potter-** escupió con rabia **\- le será entregado su dinero dentro de una semana y con respecto a las mansiones le entregaremos los títulos de propiedad-** el duende estaba que le cortaba la cabeza a Harry.

 **No puede véndelas y darme el dinero sería más fácil-** sonrió indulgente el duende lo miro feo pero asintió.

 **Se le informa que el 10% del monto total en el que se venda las mansiones nos pertenece-** Harry asintió era lógico y más viniendo de seres tan pero tan avariciosos- **con eso dicho nos tomara unas dos semanas arreglar todo si eso es todo lo que necesita.-** dijo con desdén.

 **Gracias Ginkoc –** dijo con burla, el duende simplemente lo miro asesinamente para luego indicarle con la mano que saliera de su oficina a Harry le hacía gracia como esas criaturas eran tan expresivas y más cuando se trataba de dinero.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Entiendes Teddy-** Harry estaba sudando frio por la penetrante mirada recibida por su ahijado que lo veía sin emoción visible.

 **Padrino-** dijo sedoso, oh eso no era bueno ese tono no eran buenas noticias **\- en que te basas para decir que todo irá bien estamos hablando de ir a otro mundo-** alzo una ceja hacia él, en ese momento el niño era una mini replica suya, de cabello negro revoltoso Potter y ojos esmeralda **\- e incluso así no es como si puedas ir y aparecernos de la nada sin identidad ni nada-** era una buena noticia que hubiese heredado el cerebro de su padre y no lo atolondrado de su madre pensó.

 **Eso es fácil de arreglar-** y en realidad lo era con un registro hecho por el mismo solo debía colarse en el ministerio y colocarlo ahí como si siempre hubiese estado en ese lugar **\- vamos no me dejes en esto solo-** rogo.

 **Bien tú ganas padrino-** suspiro para luego mirarlo con duda **\- si te vas a ver de 11 años más o menos quien va a ser mi tutor o el tuyo-** el niño palideció.

 **Eso no es problema aunque me vea de 11 seguiré siendo mayor y por ende tu tutor –** sonrió al ver destensarse los hombros de su ahijado **\- solo debemos guardar ese detallito en secreto, Teddy debemos decidir qué nombre utilizaremos en el otro mundo yo no me puedo presentar como Harry Potter y tú no puedes presentarte como Theodore Lupin debemos hacer un ceremonia de cambio de nombre.-** el niño frunció el ceño con molestia.

 **Bien pero quiero seguir siendo Teddy-** recalco con prontitud.

 **Bien que te parece esto Nathan Theodore Noir y yo me llamare veamos-** medito unos momentos **\- Hydrus Harrison Mort –** el niño unió sus cejas en la frente en modo pensativo.

 **Bien pero te seguiré llamando Harry-** los mofletes inflados los hacían ver adorable a los ojos de Harry **\- y que hay de tu condición –** pregunto con duda.

 **Sinceramente no lo sé, sabré si algo cambia al llegar ahí no te preocupes además no es algo que me importe perder-** se encogió de hombro.

 **Pero tú-** Harry negó con la cabeza y poso uno de sus largos y finos dedos sobre los labios del menor para callarlo era mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry compro un guardarropa de la mejor calidad para su ahijado de ropa tanto muggle como de mago y se compró un guardarropa de la misma talla de Teddy para cuando ocurriera el cambio todo eso fue guardado en el nuevo baúl de siete compartimientos (dos habitaciones con baño incluido, cocina con comedor, laboratorio de pociones, biblioteca, cuarto de duelos, cuarto blanco )que compraron esa mañana en el callejón Phoenix, los zapatos se arriesgó y compro algunos de la talla de Teddy que con un hechizo de ajuste le servirían, Teddy estaba que se dormía por lo que lo alzo y el niño se aferró a él con las piernas enlazadas en la cintura los bracitos alrededor del cuello y la cabeza reposada en el pecho de Harry, por desgracia su tarde se arruino con el encuentro con una pelirroja.

 **Hola Harry-** saludo feliz, oh la ironía, la falsedad en esa frase era increíble **\- como has estado.**

 **Muy bien ginebra-** la nombrada arrugo la cara antes de colocar una sonrisa, Harry le dio la sonrisa más falsa que pudo pero al parecer ni lo noto.

 **¿Qué haces? oh de compras-** fingió notarlo por supuesto que estaba de compra era obvio por las bolsas que cargaba **.- debe ser difícil criar solo a tu ahijado-** comento, acaso estaba tratando de cabrearlo **\- pero si quieres yo podría ayudarte-** su voz sugerente hizo a Harry subir la cejas como tratando de entender si era en serio lo que proponía o eran idea suyas.

 **No es necesario Harry es muy buen padrino-** intervino teddy con voz somnolienta pero matando con la mirada a la pelirroja, ginebra dio una sonrisa forzada y se fue del lugar.

 **Gracias por la ayuda-** comento revolviéndole los cabellos al niño que se arreglaba en sus brazos.

 **De nada Harry esa mujer me da mala sensación, la abuela Andrómeda decía que tuviste suerte de que no te diera una poción de amor para atraparte-** dijo entre dormido y despierto bostezando.

Harry parpadeo y miro al niño- **Eso decía –** lo medito **\- en realidad si la uso no lo sé, pero después de lo que le paso a Ron con Lavender cada vez que me sentía atraído por alguien o me creía enamorado tomaba el filtro de amor para prevenir además deje de comer cualquier cosa que no fuese en un restaurant o preparado por mí-** levanto los hombros quitándole importancia.

 **Umm bien padrino buen niño-** Harry se echó a reír por la ocurrencia del niño que se había dormido en sus brazo era capaz que ni recodara lo que le dijo, con diversión los apareció a ambos en la mansión Black para seguir con los preparativos pero antes debía acostar a Teddy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry había vaciado la biblioteca Black, Potter, Peverell y la biblioteca de la cámara de los secretos, había un pequeño detalle que nadie sabía él todavía hablaba parsel en primeras se asustó por el descubrimiento luego con un pergamino de herencia descubrió que se le llama habilidad por conquista ya que derroto a Tom, lo que le dio no solo la habilidad del parsel sino el derecho sobre la fortuna de Salazar Slytherin ironías de la vida, él pudo reclamarla por el hecho de no ser nacido del incesto quien diría que Slytherin estaba en contra del incesto y todas sus ramificaciones por eso Tom no pudo reclamar, si él hubiese tenido un hijo capaz y podría haber reclamado pero no el, ya que su madre era nacida del incesto por ende él no tenía derecho a reclamar sino su nieto esto por la posibilidad de que la madre o padre solo utilizara al niño para obtener la fortuna que irónico que un mestizo sea el dueño de toda su fortuna cuando el hombre odiaba a los mestizos y nacidos de muggle.

Estaba terminando de preparar todo, el 31 de octubre seria el día que abriría el portal ya tenía todo, ropa, libros, las casas encogida con un hechizo especial guardada en el departamento, medicamentos y pociones mejor prevenir que curar, su capa de invisibilidad, el anillo de los gaunt, la varita del sauco que jamás rompió solo que les hizo creer a ron y Hermione que lo hizo de otro modo no lo dejarían en paz, recupero del ministerio la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw y el relicario de Slytherin todo eso se lo quitaron bajo el pretexto que había sido utilizado por el que no debe ser nombrado y eran ahora considerados objetos oscuros, la única razón por la que no le quitaron la espada de Gryffindor era porque no podían sacarla del sombrero seleccionador, su baja del trabajo fue ayer pero como el sistema de entrada esta tan obsoleta pasaría una semana antes de que notaran que el ya no tenía acceso a esa sección del ministerio eso estaba a su favor además con la capa de inefable y su código nadie sabría que era el por qué ironías de la vida las únicas dos personas que sabían su nombre clave estaban atados por un juramento inquebrantable y no dirían nada. Esos tres objetos desaparecerían y nadie podría señalarlo aunque no importaba se iba mañana a media noche.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo era hora de tomar la poción lo cual no era alentador él sabía que le dolería como el infierno el que sus hueso se encogiesen y reacomodasen a su estatura esa era la razón por la que estaba en esa habitación al fondo del pasillo en la mansión Black con un montón de hechizos silenciadores echados para no asustar a su ahijado cuando empezase a gritar, miro el frasquito morado del que salía un hilito de humo a pesar de que la poción tenía tres semanas de reposo el olor era de alquitrán y ni quería saber que sabor tenia pero debía tomarlo con renovada determinación se empino el frasco y bebió el contenido de una no sabía tan mal pensó, el dolor lo atizo casi de inmediato y empezó a gritar sin poder hacer nada cayó al suelo y luego la inconciencia lo reclamo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Harry despertó se sorprendió por el olor que despedía su cuerpo rápidamente fue al baño y se quitó la ropa que parecía llena de aceite y baba con un olor putrefacto se metió bajo la ducha y dejo que el agua lo enjuagase tomo mucho jabón líquido y tallo su cuerpo para quitar toda esa Hediondez de encima su cabello tenía un olor horrible y enmarañado largo conjuro unas tijera y lo corto lo mejor que pudo se echó el champú por completo, luego del tercer baño se sintió limpio dejo el reguero en ese lugar para que molestarse si quemaría el lugar en un par de horas.

Harry salió chorreando agua del baño y camino directo al espejo de cuerpo entero para admirarse, se veía de una estatura similar a la de teddy diría que era más alto que cuando fue por primera vez a Hogwarts, su piel blanca no tenía cicatriz alguna y su cabello negro estaba cortado en desniveles tendría que ir un momento a la peluquería en el callejón diagon, sus ojos seguían con el color avada kedavra que tanto lo caracterizaba y para su deleite la famosa cicatriz había desaparecido al parecer había sido un éxito la poción no solo te rejuvenecen sino que repara cualquier daño en el cuerpo, la razón por la que es ilegal umm si se necesita la magia de dos magos para hacerla funcionar quien la va a tomar y el sacrificio, a quien sacrifico pues a cierta periodista metiche nadie tenía porque enterarse además él había sustraído el libro del ministerio de la sección prohibida nada importante.

Camino a la habitación de su ahijado el cual todavía dormía a pesar de que el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana, tomo ropa de Teddy prestada y se colocó un bóxer negro, un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa azul rey con un chaleco gris humo, tomo unas botas de piel de dragon y sorpresa le quedaba como guante al parecer no necesitaría colocarle hechizos ni a la ropa ni al calzado. Ya vestido levanto a Teddy para que se vistiera y lo acompañara a la peluquería y de ahí a desayunar en algún restaurant en el mundo muggle, el niño primero lo vio con sorpresa y luego se acercó a él y lo reviso luego se rio con burla del cabello mal cortada haciendo que Harry le aventase una almohada y lo mandase a bañar y vestir de una buena vez.

 **Padrino tienes que admitir que te vez gracioso.-** el niño aun reía mientras se colocaba un jeans negro, y una camiseta verde esmeralda con una cruz con enredaderas estampada en la espalda en color gris plateado y una zapatillas azul oscuro, Teddy tenía el cabello negro los ojos de color esmeralda cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son gemelos **.- podemos primero comer y luego ir a la peluquería-** sonrió burlón.

 **No-** respondió tajante **\- vamos primero a la peluquería y luego a comer punto final,** -Teddy siguió a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el sabia la respuesta de antemano solo quería fastidiarlo un poco.

Harry lo hiso tocar una pluma que era un traslador que los llevo al punto de aparición del callejón diagon, el niño sabía que Harry odiaba los trasladores pero no debían llamar la atención y dos niños que se aparecieran no era normal suspiro al sentir el feo vértigo Harry termino con la manos en sus rodillas tratando de controlar la sensación de mareo. El niño lo arrastro a la peluquería mientras Harry apenas y estaba pasando el efecto del traslador.

 **En que puedo ayudarlos jovencitos-** pregunto una bruja algo rellenita con cara amable. Teddy señalo la cabeza de Harry y la bruja dejo salir un jadeo horrorizado cualquiera creería que era el fin del mundo por la reacción de la mujer **\- oh pequeño porque te hiciste eso, ven tomate una poción para que te crezca el cabello y luego lo cortamos para darle forma.**

 **Señora podemos tener el cabello largo -** pregunto con inocencia fingida, Harry miro de soslayo a su querido Teddy que planeaba algo **\- quiero tener el cabello largo y Harry también, se puede ¿no?.**

 **Por supuesto querido dependiendo el largo es la cantidad de poción que debes tomar solo les cortare las puntas del cabello dañadas y lo emparejare-** explico.

 **Cuanto seria-** pregunto Teddy.

 **Entre los dos todo serian 10 galeones por las pociones-** Teddy asintió y saco de su cartera negra los diez galeones y pago a la bruja que se fue en busca de las pociones, Harry lo miro con las cejas alzada.

 **Quiero tener el cabello largo-** Harry iba a opinar pero no le dejo- **y quiero que tú también lo tengas ahora en el otro lado o mundo seremos como hermanos ¿no?-** buena conclusión aunque con un pergamino de herencia se podía ver la adopción de sangre hecha hace tres años aunque el único cambio en el niño fue el color de sus ojos que se volvieron verde oscuro **\- y si lo pago con mi mesada no podrás negarte-** sonrió el diablillo, pero que inteligente sería muy descortés de su parte negarse, se rio y cuando llego la bruja se tomó media botella de crece-pelo.

El cabello le llego debajo de las caderas tanto a él como a teddy la bruja lo sentó primero a él y emparejo el cabello que se dejó a la altura de la cintura en Teddy fue igual solo que el cabello cortado en el suelo se tornó castaño la bruja al parecer ni lo noto de todas formas, una vez terminado ahí fueron por medio de un traslador a la mansión black de ahí harry los apareció en un callejón cercano a la cafetería donde planeaban comer en Londres.

 **Quiero tarta-** pedio el niño Harry se lamento sería imposible hacerlo comer como era debido **\- y café helado con mucha crema.**

 **Bien pero comerás lo que yo diga en el almuerzo-** el niño frunció el ceño pero aun así asintió, ambos se sentaron en una mesa en la cafetería Harry pidió un emparedado y un café expreso y teddy su tarta de fruta con mucha crema y un café helado comieron en silencio por un rato.

 **Harry-**

 **Si-**

 **Se supone que nos iremos hoy verdad-** Harry asintió **\- podemos llevarnos a Nagi y a Shana verdad-** Harry parpadeo un par de veces se había olvidado del Nundu y el Nemea que estaban en el bosque prohibido en Hogwarts que dobby se encargaba de alimentar- **sí, di que si-** pidió al borde de las lágrimas que eran falsas por donde las viese, era increíble lo buen actor que era su ahijado si no fuera el probable y se traga el cuento.

 **Si nos los llevamos pero es necesario hacer un ritual para hacerlos nuestros familiares y puedan viajar con nosotros-** el niño le dio una sonrisa sincera de felicidad **\- y te olvidaste de Sally –** dijo con burla llevándose la taza de café a los labios para darle un sorbo. El niño le miró escandalizado por lo dicho.

 **Padrino no le digas a Sally que me olvide de ella o no habrá forma que me perdone-** Sally era una serpiente alada azteca que encontraron en uno de sus viajes hace un año, Teddy podía hablar parsel debido a la adopción de sangre y magia fue una sorpresa el descubrirlo en la india cuando se encontraron con una manba negra, y nuestra querida Sally se la pasaba en la Hogwarts junto a Shana y Nagi mejor que no se enterase o le dejaba de hablar por un tiempo a su ahijado quien diría que las serpientes se ofenden tan fácilmente.

 **No te preocupes no lo sabrá por mí-** sonrió, el niño dejo salir la respiración contenida y tomo el tenedor para comer un bocado de esa tarta a medio comer en la mesa **. – termina rápido que debemos ir por ellas y hacer el ritual, si quieres llevarte algo de aquí dilo porque no volveremos más-** lo miro fijamente para que entendiese que ese era la única oportunidad de pedir algo.

 **Puedes comprarme una saeta de fuego y mi varita en este mundo tal vez en el otro no tenga varita ya que no existo y no sé si crearon las saetas allá-** se encogió de hombro, Harry casi aplaude a su ahijado no había pensado en la posibilidad de que no hubiese una varita en ese otro mundo para teddy y con respecto a la saeta de fuego pues compraría dos nuevas y además se llevaría la que le regalo su padrino junto a un kit para el cuidado de la misma.

 **Tienes razón vamos a comprar las saetas y luego vamos por tu varita le podemos decir a Olivander que estabas ansioso y por eso fuimos casi un año antes a comprarla-** el niño asintió y termino lo más rápido que pudo con su comida, tomaron un traslador al callejón diagon y fueron de inmediato a la tienda de escobas 15 minutos después teddy salio con una saeta bajo el brazo y el kit de cuidado en la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Harry llevaba la otra saeta en la mano muy divertido con las expresiones de su ahijado.

Olivander fue una odisea al final obtuvo su varita que resulto ser de madera de cerezo blanco con núcleo de veneno de basilisco de 16 pulgadas ideal para las artes oscuras según olivander el anciano les deseo suerte en su viaje lo cual los desconcertó a ambos pero decidieron ignorarlo.

El ritual para volver familiares a sus bellas mascotas fue hecho sin problemas y más con sus nuevos nombres debido al ritual de cambio de nombre hecho hacia una semana Harry se enlazo con el nundu y la serpiente alada y teddy se enlazo al nemea lo echaron a la suerte fue algo infantil como lo decidieron quien se enlazaba a quien al final fue tirando una moneda cara me enlazo al nemea sello se enlaza teddy y así lo repitieron tres veces el procedimiento. Y la razón era simple tanto Harry como teddy desbordaban magia así que cualquiera de los dos podía enlazarse con esas bellas y peligrosas criaturas.

Dos horas después y de tomarse tres botella de poción revitalizadora Harry estaba listo para abrir el portal se colocó una cadena de magia en la muñeca izquierda y ato el otro extremo a la muñeca de teddy así no se perderían al cruzar por si las moscas, la tierra vibro y un vórtice se abrí en medio del suelo donde estaban las runas talladas sus familiares estaban en el baúl durmiendo y el baúl estaba atado a su cuello junto al dado por los duendes de gringgots, teddy salto dentro de vórtice con miedo Harry sintió la cadena en su muñeca tensarse se giró a ver al elfo que lo veía lloroso y conjuro el fuego demoniaco para que consumiera la mansión dobby se encargaría de destruir lo que quedaba así se lo había prometió, lanzo la bola de fuego a la pared que empezó a consumirse con rapidez entonces Harry salto en ese vértice del que salían vientos huracanados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto sino ps provable y no siga esta historia u.u


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Teddy despertó a su padrino después de mirar un rato alrededor y no ver nada más que bosque no sabía dónde estaba pero estaba con su padrino por lo que no había de que preocuparse.

 **Harry, Harry despierta Harry-** lo zarandeo hasta que logro que esas gemas esmeraldas se abriesen.

 **Umm funciono-** medio pregunto.

 **No lo sé-** señalo el bosque **\- pero creo que debemos salir además es de noche y no me gusta-** dijo con miedo.

 **Si vamos-** con un engorcio sin varitas regreso la saeta de fuego en su bolsillo a su tamaño e hizo a teddy subirse detrás de él, luego lanzo un hechizo desiluniciador y voló hasta el pueblo o ciudad más cercana lo que encontrase primero, llego a un lugar parecido a hogsmeade pero un poco más desolado se bajaron de la escoba y con un fine incantaten termino con el hechizo encima, ambos caminaron hasta las tres escobas por alguna razón sentían muy solo el lugar.

 **Buenas-** entraron en el lugar donde había unas pocas personas reunidas y ellos con su vestimenta destacaban no se habían cambiado así que llevaban puesto lo mismo de esa mañana, se acercaron a la barra teddy se abrazó a su brazo izquierdo fuertemente **\- me puede decir donde estoy-** pregunto a la mujer idéntica a rosmerta.

 **Por merlin como es que no saben dónde están-** pregunto la mujer a los dos niños frente a ella.

 **Tomamos un traslador de emergencia que nos dio nuestro padrino por lo que no sabemos-** mintió con descaro- **no sabes dónde estamos puede decirnos.**

 **Están en hogsmeade un pueblo mágico a los pies del castillo de Hogwarts pequeños-** la mujer los miraba con lastima.

 **Donde podemos alquilar una habitación-** Harry noto como la mayoría de los presentes escuchaban atentos sus palabras. teddy dio un sobresalto y su cabello se volvió verde, la razón una bruja asquerosa le había tocado con la mano el hombro **\- no se acerque** -le dijo a la bruja empujándola con un estallido de magia que podría pasar como magia accidental la bruja se estrelló contra la pared y teddy se aferró más a Harry- **señora cree que me pueda decir donde nos podríamos quedar por hoy-** enfatizo el hoy porque no se quedaría en ese pueblo ni loco.

 **Aquí alquilamos habitación te arreglare una, por cierto me llamo Rosmerta -** dijo con prontitud, viendo de reojo a la bruja que se levantaba tambaleante, el cabello de su ahijado se tornó azul mientras Rosmerta les encaminaba a unos cuartos en la parte de atrás del bar **.- aquí esta, solo hay una cama espero no sea molestia-** Harry y teddy negaron, la bruja sonrió.

 **Cuanto seria-** pregunto Harry sacando la cartera de cuero negra.

 **8 galeones la noche-** le paso la cantidad a la bruja

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry dejo dormir a Teddy abrazado a él, y empezó a trazar un plan de acción a proceder sabía que Rosmerta muy probablemente llamaría a los aurores para que se hicieran cargo de los dos pobres niños- bufo fastidiado- debía comprar un terreno donde colocar la mansión que traía además de colarse en el ministerio a colocar los papeles de actas de nacimiento y sobre quien se suponía era su tutor, vio dormir a teddy y por primera vez se arrepintió de su decisión, solo por el miedo del niño ante lo desconocido pero ya no había vuelta atrás ¿alguna vez había habido vuelta atrás? No, eso nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza.

Conjuro un tempus talsis **_"1 de noviembre de 1990"_** tenía tiempo para planear las cosas, Harry no durmió esa noche, cuando los primeros rayos del sol se mostraron en el cielo, con cuidado despertó a su ahijado y los coloco a ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad que había sacado del baúl debían irse antes que la bruja fuera a revisar, salieron de hogsmeade y se fueron mediante aparición a Londres las cosas se veían iguales aun con la capa puesta no fueron vistos por nadie, Harry los dirigía a un hotel donde mediante un imperius sin varita Harry obtuvo una suite sin muchas preguntas pago una semana de estadía y subió con Teddy que se moría de sueño.

Su ahijado ni bien habían entrado a la habitación se tiro a la cama y cayo dormido en un parpadeo Harry sonrió ante esto y agrando el baúl para entrar a la habitación que le pertenecía. Sus familiares estaban dormidos bajo un hechizo de extasis decidió dejarlas un poco más de tiempo con el hechizo hasta que comprara un terreno donde pudiesen deambular con libertad.

Harry salió del baúl con una muda de ropa para su ahijado y para el, dejo todo sobre un sofá beige encogió el baúl y se lo guindo al cuello luego de eso se permitió descansar al fin, se acostó al lado de teddy cerro las cortinas de la habitación con un ademan de manos y abrazo a su ahijado protectoramente para caer en el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **¡Pero si estaban aquí! -** exclamo la mujer **\- Albus, eran dos niños creo que hermanos llegaron a media noche-** la mujer miraba la cama vacía con tristeza- **dijeron que llegaron por medio de un traslador de emergencia y no sabían dónde estaban, uno de ellos era metamorfomago su cabello cambio de negro a verde y luego a azul cuando se asustó.**

 **Ya tranquila Rosmerta será lo que tenga que ser** \- el viejo mago se aplacaba la barba con la mano en forma pensativa **\- dime querida no te dijeron sus nombres-** la bruja negó.

 **Eran pequeños de unos diez años a lo mucho, estaban vestidos raro casi muggle creo** \- eso llamo la atención del anciano ¿tal vez los niños eran mestizos **?- de cabello negro largo a mitad de espalda en ondas suaves, ojos esmeraldas casi avada diría, piel blanca eran muy hermosos parecían sangre puras por los pómulos altos y los ángulos suaves-** la mujer describía a los niños como sangre puras pero el viejo no estaba seguro ¿sangre puras que permitan que sus hijos se vistan como muggles? Si solo los niños siguiesen ahí podría esclarecer sus dudas el anciano suspiro ese sería un misterio que tal vez averiguaría con el tiempo.

 **Querida si los niños vuelven avísame por lechuza-** pidió el hombre **\- si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-** la bruja se sintió mal por haber llamado en vano al hombre, pero asintió ante el pedido el anciano que se retiró del lugar preguntándose donde estarían los niños y si necesitaban ayuda- suspiro- esperaba y rogaba a Merlín que estuviesen bien sean quienes sean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando Teddy despertó la habitación en la que estaba lo extraño hasta que recordó como habían llegado, se sentía avergonzado, por alguna razón se había sentido desprotegido en ese lugar tan parecido al hogsmeade que él conocía pero ese lugar era más tétrico, Harry dormía tranquilo vio la ropa en el sofá y se paró con cuidado para ir al baño y tomar una ducha y luego cambiarse cuando terminara despertaría a su padrino porque tenía hambre.

Harry despertó cuando Teddy salía del baño sin prisa se paró y revolvió un poco los cabellos húmedos del contrario, aunque se vieran casi iguales y tuviesen la misma estatura Harry aun lo veía como un bebe eso era extraño era una suerte que a teddy no le molestase lo sobre protector que era, después de un buen baño y cambiarse ambos bajaron al restaurant del hotel a desayunar, Harry decidió que exploraría un poco pero esta vez su ahijado se quedaría en el hotel, solo que dentro del baúl por seguridad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **ATAQUE DEL SEÑOR OSCURO AL MINISTERIO**

 _Como lo lean mis queridos lectores ayer en la noche seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado irrumpieron en el ministerio de magia con la intención de llegar a la sección de misterios afortunadamente varios aurores veteranos entre ellos "ojo loco" moody y otros se enfrentaron a los mortifagos logrando hacerlos retroceder, lastimosamente hubieron tres bajas en los aurores por la batalla._

 _Si ocurre algo mas esta periodista se los hará saber se despide de sus queridos lectores esta humilde periodista._

 ** _Att; Rita steeker_**

Oh al parecer Tom está haciendo de las suyas en este mundo, bueno si el no existe en este mundo no sería extraño que Tom todavía tuviese su reino del terror, se preguntaba si acaso habría nacido y muerto o simplemente nunca existió, después averiguaría y saciaría su curiosidad, Harry se había vestido como un mago para no desencajar en el callejón diagon. Llevaba un conjunto intensamente negro, el único detalle de otro color eran los bordes plateados y los detalles en plata. Consistía en unos pantalones algo sueltos, una túnica abotonada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, ajustada al cuerpo, que llegaba hasta las caderas, y por encima de eso una capa negra con detalles en plata él era la imagen de un sangre pura con el cabello suelto en ondas, camino a paso elegante hasta el banco varias personas se le quedaban mirando a su paso.

Fue en dirección al primer duende desocupado **,- buenas tardes, -** saludo, el duende lo vio con recelo **\- necesito hablar con alguien sobre las cuentas Mort-** el duende abrió ampliamente los ojos ante el apellido, mando rápidamente un pergamino informado a su superior sobre el pedido del joven mago.

 **Será atendido en breve-** dijo servicial y pensar que los duendes de su mundo actuaron igual cuando una semana antes de partir reclamo la fortuna perteneciente a la muerte. Harry se quedó esperando paciente frente al duende.

Un rato después fue guiado a una opulenta sala más que conocida para su desgracia como odiaba tratar con los duendes, tomo asiente frente al escritorio de roble pulido en una silla algo incomoda de madera, un duende algo mayor pero vestido pulcramente de traje negro con camisa blanca lo atendió.

 **Se me informo que pretende reclamar la fortuna Mort-** el aludido ni pestaño ante el tono burlón del duende como si él estuviese loco por querer reclamar esa fortuna **\- bien hágase un corte en el dedo y deje caer unas gotas de sangre en este pergamino-** el duende extendió un trozo amarillento de pergamino, Harry hizo lo pedido y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre sobre este **.- veamos-** el duende casi se atraganta cuando empezó a leer.

 ** _Pergamino de Herencia:_**

 **Hydrus Harrison Mort Peverell.**

 **Tutor legal.**

 ** _-Padrino por magia y sangre._**

 ** _-Anthony Camus Peverell_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Mort:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Mort_** **_(desconocida), por herencia de sangre._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Mort, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre Mort_** **_en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 13, 23, 56, 66._**

 ** _-Lord Mort y asiento Mort_** **_en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre Mort_ _en sus venas, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de la familia Mort: Castillo Mort (Bajo Fidelio), libros malditos escritos por Mefisto Fausto, guadaña soulis (sellada). Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Mort o Heredero Mort._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Gryffindor:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Gryffindor (Magia elemental) estado activa, por herencia de sangre. (Solo los descendientes con la habilidad emblemática de Gryffindor pueden reclamar)_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Gryffindor, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre de Godric en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 4 y 7_**

 ** _-Lord Gryffindor y asiento Gryffindor en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre de Godric en sus venas, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de Godric Gryffindor: 25% de Hogwarts, Cuidad del Valle Godric, Castillo Gryffindor (Bajo Fidelio), Sombrero Seleccionador y Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Gryffindor o Heredero Gryffindor._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Slytherin:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Slytherin ( (Parsel), por magia.) estado activada._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Sltyherin, pueden ser reclamados, persona actual con sangre o magia de Salazar en sus venas (condición para reclamar ser hablante de parsel y cumplir con las condiciones especificadas a los duendes) rama primaria familiar. bóvedas 3, 5 y 6_**

 ** _-Lord Slytherin y asiento Slytherin en el Wizengamot, persona actual con sangre o magia de Salazar en sus venas activa, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de Salazar Slytherin: 25% de Hogwarts, Cuidad "Pequeño Hangleton", Castillo Slytherin (Bajo Fidelio), Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Slytherin o Heredero Slytherin._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Peverell:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Peverell (Necromancia (estado activa)), por herencia de sangre._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Peverell, pueden ser reclamados por pertenecer a la rama principal. (Condición para reclamar ser Necromante) Bóvedas 11, 27 y 35_**

 ** _-Lord Peverell y asiento Peverell en el Wizengamot, puede ser reclamado por ser de la rama principal._**

 ** _-Pertenencias de los hermanos Peverell: Varita de saúco, Piedra de Resurrección, Capa de invisibilidad, Castillo Peverell (bajo Fidelio) y Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Peverell o Heredero Peverell (actualmente la familia Gaunt tiene en su poder la Piedra de Resurrección y la familia Potter tiene en su poder Capa de invisibilidad)._**

 **Señor es un honor tratar con usted-** el aludido lo miro sin expresión- **puede acceder a sus cuentas en cualquier momento si lo desea puedo facilitarle una bolsa encantada.**

 **Si hágalo-** pidió, Harry en principio quería comprobar si el ritual de cambio de nombre y limpieza de sangre había funcionado como debería y al parecer todo estaba en orden solo debía hacerle un pergamino de herencia a teddy **\- me podría vender uno de esos pergaminos de herencia.**

 **No veo problema en véndeselo serian 5 galeones-** Harry para ahorrarse molestias saco los cinco galeones y se los dio al duende que a la vez le pasaba un pergamino nuevo junto al usado hace unos minutos.

 **Señor…-**

 **Ragnok –** acoto.

 **Señor ragnok vendré otro día a hablar sobre mi fortuna hasta entonces le pediré que nadie se entere que he reclamado mis derechos sobre las bóveda-** el duende asintió.- **eso era todo muchas gracias por su tiempo-** el duende saco de un cajón una bolsa de cuero verde y se la entregó al joven.

 **Dentro de unos diez minutos estará conectada con las bóvedas, solo debemos revisar las condiciones que dejo Slytherin para su fortuna-** Harry soltó una risa entre dientes llamando la atención del duende.

 **Las condiciones son sencillas no ser producto del incesto y no ser hijo de alguien nacido del incesto yo cumplo con ambas condiciones si quiere revíselo y me lo confirma la próxima vez-** salió de la oficina sin mirar la cara extrañada del duende ni el sabia cuáles eran las condiciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0

Compra un terreno no fue fácil al final tuvo que ir a una agencia de bienes raíces en el mundo muggle, compro 10 hectáreas al norte de Londres a 30 minutos de la ciudad, con un par de imperius y documentos llenados con el nombre del tutor falso ah y como olvidar que utilizo la capa de invisibilidad junto a un poderoso hechizo silenciador para colarse en el registro civil del ministerio de magia y colocar sus documentos y los del supuesto tutor en regla junto a los pergaminos de herencia si alguien buscaba pues se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida sonrió ante el recuerdo a diferencia del suyo el pergamino de teddy era distinto pero parecido quien diría que tenía sangre Ravenclaw. Después del ritual no se puso a pensar que la sangre casi extinta se mostrase bueno la pregunta era de quien lo heredo de la madre o del padre esa sería la incógnita.

 ** _Pergamino de Herencia:_**

 **Nathan Theodore Noir Peverell.**

 **Tutor legal.**

 ** _-Padrino por magia y sangre._**

 ** _-Anthony Camus Peverell_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Ravenclaw:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Ravenclaw (sensor magico) estado activa, por herencia de sangre. (solo los descendientes con la habilidad emblemática de Ravenclaw pueden reclamar)_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Ravenclaw, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre de Rowena en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 8, 9 y 17_**

 ** _-Lord Ravenclaw y asiento Ravenclaw en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre de Rowena en sus venas, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de Rowena Ravenclaw: 25% de Hogwarts, Castillo Ravenclaw (Bajo Fidelio), Diadema Ravenclaw. Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Ravenclaw o Heredero Ravenclaw._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Slytherin:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Slytherin ( (Parsel), por magia y sangre.) estado activada._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Sltyherin, persona actual con sangre o magia de Salazar en sus venas (condición para reclamar ser hablante de parsel y cumplir con las condiciones especificadas a los duendes). No puede ser reclamado porque hay rama primaria actual. Solo puede reclamar bóveda menor 34, 37._**

 ** _-Lord Slytherin y asiento Slytherin en el Wizengamot, persona actual con sangre o magia de Salazar en sus venas activa, no puede ser reclamado porque hay rama primaria actual._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de Salazar Slytherin: 25% de Hogwarts, Cuidad "Pequeño Hangleton", Castillo Slytherin (Bajo Fidelio), Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Slytherin o Heredero Slytherin. No puede ser reclamado porque hay rama primaria actual._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa Ancestral Peverell:_**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Peverell (Necromancia) estado activa, por herencia de sangre._**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Peverell, perteneciente a la rama menor pueden ser reclamados. (Condición para reclamar ser Necromante) Bóvedas 14 ,21._**

 ** _-Lord Peverell y asiento Peverell en el Wizengamot, no puede ser reclamado porque hay rama primaria actual._**

 ** _-Pertenencias de los hermanos Peverell: Varita de saúco, Piedra de Resurrección, Capa de invisibilidad, Castillo Peverell (bajo Fidelio) y Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Peverell o Heredero Peverell (actualmente la familia Gaunt tiene en su poder la Piedra de Resurrección y la familia Potter tiene en su poder Capa de invisibilidad). No puede ser reclamado porque hay rama primaria actual._**

 ** _Herencia de la casa antigua Noir._**

 ** _-Herencia mágica Noir (metamorfomagia) estado activa, por sangre y magia_**

 ** _\- heredero de la Fortuna, Bienes, Asiento y título de Lord, perteneciente a la familia noir (Francia) único descendiente perteneciente a la familia noir no cuenta la familia Black de Inglaterra al haberse separado._**

Harry aún se sentía extraño de como la magia los había catalogado de rama primaria o secundaria bueno no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto el supuesto tutor pues en palabras sencillas no existía Harry mismo se encargaría de firmar y sellar cualquier papel necesario y si alguien molestase mucho crearía un golem y asunto arreglado para que se presentara como el tutor legal.

El Nemea y el Nundu estaban correteando de un lado al otro en el terreno donde había colocado la gran mansión restaurada de la familia Preverell que si la comparabas a como se veía hace 8 años no la reconocerías, tuvo que comprar dos elfos domestico las pobres criaturas lo veían con terror a pesar de que les había asegurado que solo los necesitaba para que limpiasen la mansión y cocinaran. Sysi y kilin así se llamaban las dos elfas obtenidas en el callejón Diagon las escogió porque las elfinas le dieron lastima al tener las manos vendadas bueno no se quejaba ambas limpiaban y mantenían todo en orden a pesar de que su revoltoso ahijado desordenaba cada dos minutos, sonrió complacido al ver a sysi llevarle un refrigerio a Teddy y el niño le había agradecido haciendo a la elfina muy feliz.

Aun había muchas cosas por planear para el próximo año escolar y debía hacer las cosas con antelación, primero debía investigar que tan mala estaba la situación del mundo mágico con un lord oscuro suelto y como lo estaba sobre llevando la población mágica, además de comprobar que impacto había tenido en el mundo muggle suspiro quedito tantas cosas por hacer pero debía asegurarse de tener todo listo para tener un buena vida escolar junto a su ahijado aunque sinceramente sentía que era trampa ya que el dominaba la magia a la perfección incluso la no verbal y la sin varita, con las fuertes protecciones de sangre que había hecho en la mansión teddy podía practicar la magia sin inconvenientes aunque él ya le había quitado el rastreador a la varita del niño no fuese que funcionase y alertase al ministerio de magia de este mundo, teddy era como una esponja absorbía conocimiento tan rápido como se lo enseñaba a ese paso se aburriría en las clase de Hogwarts pero como negarle algo a su lindo castañito que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el cabello negro el aun no entendía el afán de su ahijado por mantener su cabello de color negro todo el tiempo, solo en la mansión volvía a ser el lindo castaño que el conocía y amaba-suspiro resignado sonriendo para si- a lo lejos el nundu estaba jugando con el niño y el nemea solo los miraba como divertida en definitiva tenía que preparar todo de antemano

0o0o0o000o0o0o000o0o0

Casi había pasado siete meses desde su llegada a ese mundo y no podría ser más feliz teddy había querido aprender a tocar el piano y lo arrastro con él a clases en la academia de música la maestra estaba extasía con teddy en cambio Harry no podía tocar las teclas sin equivocarse hasta que un profesor que tocaba el violín le tomo de las manos y reviso con parsimonia sus dedos largo, luego de eso el hombre llamado Ambrosio Roles se encargó de enseñarle con dedicación y paciencia el tocar el violín, al final después de seis meses de clase tres veces por semana menos días feriados, era capaz de tocar acompañamientos para sonatas de Beethoven y Chopin y unas cuantas más.

Pero lo mejor fue poder caminar por el mundo mágico y muggle sin restricciones, tomaron clases de natación, incluso Harry los inscribió a ambos en la primaria a su ahijado le había costado un poco pero en menos de tres meses estaba al nivel de los niños de sexto grado a teddy le gusto tanto que le dijo que después de terminar Hogwarts sacaría la preparatoria muggle y quien era el para negarle algo, lo malo fue leer sobre los ataques del lord oscuro pero al parecer este voldemort no estaba tan loco como el de su mundo este atacaba lugares emblemático y con objetivos especifico como el obtener libros oscuro o artefactos y se concentraba más en atacar a los adultos que niños de Hogwarts como por ejemplo el, Teddy al parecer sentía la magia y como tal las emociones que alimentaban esa magia esa fue la razón de su miedo cuando apenas llegaron ahora Teddy utilizaba un collar con la forma de una pantera hecha de plata que bloqueaba sus habilidades el niño podía usarlas si lo quería pero por lo general bloqueaba la magia para que no lo abrumara.

La sorpresa fue encontrarse con una Hermione Granger cohibida, resulto ser que terminaron en la misma primaria que ella al parecer tenia estallidos de magia accidental muy seguido cuando la molestaban y eso hizo que terminara como marginada.

Al principio no quería involucrarse suficiente tuvo con la Hermione de su mundo que era muy mandona pero como siempre su nobleza Gryffindor salió a flote, se hizo amigo de ella y le explico de la magia además de instruirla en la etiqueta de los sangre puras para que no cometiera errores al momento de hablar con magos adultos o niños, le explico lo de la sangre eso la desconsoló un poco pero pareció pensárselo un tiempo hasta que lo acepto, se aseguró de que no resaltara en el mal sentido esa Hermione no era una sabelotodo debido a que no había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con nadie y Harry logro que a pesar de lo inteligente de la niña que esta se moderara y solo hablara cuando le preguntaran; cuando ella le pregunto la razón él le dijo que a muchos no les gustaba que los corrigieran ni que se den de sabiondas a pesar de que esa no sea la intención y que eso le ahorraría inconvenientes, con Teddy oh su Teddy que era perseguido por unas niñas pre-pubertas apenas formándose debido a que les parecía guapo Harry tuvo que sacarlo en más de una ocasión de aprietos, para las personas ellos dos eran primos con un parecido increíble, su ahijado se llevó de maravilla con esa Hermione incluso llego a utilizar su mesada para comprarle un libro de "tradiciones mágica" y "Hogwarts: una historia" para que lo leyese decir que la niña estaba extasiada por el regalo era poco incluso llego a besarlo en el cachete, ese día Harry vio de primera mano el sonrojo monumental del niño aunque no se burló no sea que lo ofendiese.

Y ahora esa Hermione estaba haciendo tareas junto a Teddy en la mesilla de la sala en la mansión, fue algo gracioso la reacción de los padres de Hermione que miraban la mansión como no creyendo lo que veían, una poción de envejecimiento le permitió presentarse como el tutor legal de los "niños" y le aseguro a los señores Granger que cuidaría de su hija a su lado Teddy lo miraba con la burla en los ojos, que bueno que Hermione estaba distraída viendo la mansión esa vez.

 **Ya terminamos Harry-** el niño se estiro en la posición sentada y tiro sus manos sobre la mesa ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la niña por arrugarle sus hojas.

 **Nathan no hagas eso-** regaño.

 **Por qué siempre que me regañas soy Nathan-** Teddy la miro feo con un puchero- **incluso a Harry lo llamas Hydrus cuando te molestas.**

 **Una niña no dice indecencias –** dijo con soberbia **\- y es la única forma que entiendan que estoy molesta y hablo en serio-** se le inflaron los mofletes y desvió la vistas, Harry que la había escuchado la conversación que sostenían se echó a reír en verdad que ambas Hermione se parecían pero esta era más tratable que la otra y una diferencia notable es que no lo llamaba por su nombre completo cuando estaba molesta sino solo su primer nombre lo cual era un enorme cambio.- **no te rías-** la niña se sonrojo aumentando la risa de Harry y Teddy se le unió riendo, la niña molesta los ignoro y siguió con su tarea.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Harry mira-** Hermione le estaba mostrando su carta de aceptación de Hogwarts **– llego ayer aún no la he abierto.-** ella dudaba un poco el solo le sonrió estaban en el patio de la mansión, los padres de la niña estaban de viaje ese fin de semana y la habían dejado con ellos en la mañana ya que Teddy quería tener una pijamada así fuese con una niña, la pareja se lo permitió tenían casi medio año de conocerse y sabían que su hija estaría en buenas manos mientras ellos iban a visitar a la madre del señor granger.

 **A mí también me llego-** mostro Teddy sonriendo no solo su carta sino la de Harry- **las podemos abrir-** pidió con suplica en los ojos, Hermione se le unió el solo negó con la cabeza divertido algo que había notado era como la niña le respetaba y trataba de buscar su opinión como Teddy al parecer él era la figura confiable entre ellos tres. Las vueltas que da la vida.

 **Ábranlas-** Harry modifico las barreras de la mansión para recibir la inminente visita de algún profesor de Hogwarts, debido a Hermione.

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 ** _Director: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_**

 ** _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_**

 ** _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_**

 ** _Internacional de Magos)._**

 ** _Querido señor Mort:_**

 ** _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._**

 ** _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_**

 **Directora adjunta**

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 ** _Director: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_**

 ** _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_**

 ** _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_**

 ** _Internacional de Magos)._**

 ** _Querido señor Noir:_**

 ** _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._**

 ** _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_**

 **Directora adjunta**

 ** _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

 ** _Director: Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_**

 ** _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_**

 ** _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_**

 ** _Internacional de Magos)._**

 ** _Querida señorita Granger:_**

 ** _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._**

 ** _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

 ** _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_**

 **Directora adjunta**

Ni bien habían terminado de leer las cartas las protecciónes vibraron anunciando la llegada por aparición de alguien en la entrada de la mansión, la elfina llamada kilin abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la visita tal y como le había explicado su amo.

La bruja, de cabello negro recogido en un regio moño, alta y delgada que lleva un vestido color malva melocotón vio el lugar con extrañeza se supone que iría al hogar de una niña nacida muggle pero esa mansión era de una familia de magos por donde se viese, la señora McGonagall vio entrar por una puerta francesa a dos pelinegros de cabello largo que caía en ondas sobre su espalda de ojos verdes esmeraldas y a una castaña de cabello sedoso con bucles definido (cortesía de las pociones y cremas de Harry además de que le había arreglado la dentadura y hecho creer a los padres de la niña que los dientes de su hija siempre habían sido así).

 **Buenas tarde Madam-** saludo la niña con una inclinación de cabeza haciendo gala de sus modales.

 **Buenas tardes Madam –** dijeron casi al unisón los pelinegros, la bruja se sorprendió pero regreso el gesto con educación.

 **Me llamo Minerva McGonagall vengo de parte del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts –** les informo **\- podría hablar con sus padres.**

 **Mmm mi padrino no está y los papas de Hermione están de viaje-** explico Harry señalando a la niña **\- pero nosotros ya sabemos de Hogwarts y los papas de ellas también, ya mi padrino se los explico después de hacerles jurar un juramento inquebrantable sobre no repetir nada de lo dicho**.- se encogió de hombros. La bruja lo miro ceñuda pero no opino.

 **Entonces están al tanto de todo-** los tres asintieron.

 **Íbamos a enviar la respuesta a la carta –** acoto teddy **\- pero usted llego.**

 **Los tres irán a Hogwarts-** los niños asintieron **\- me podrían decir sus nombres.**

Harry los presento a los tres **\- ella es Hermione Jean Granger, él es Nathan Theodore Noir Peverell y yo soy Hydrus Harrison Mort Peverell-** la buja se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar sus apellidos, les dio una segunda mirada y vio que los tres vestían a lo muggles, la niña llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas de tirantes con sandalias de tira de tacón bajo, el niño llamado Nathan vestía un polero azul y una pantalón corto beige y zapatos deportivos y el niño que los había presentado llevaba puesto una camisa manga corta negra con un pantalón corto blanco con botas al parecer de piel de dragón era el único que usaba algo de vestimenta mágica pero en definitiva esos niños los tres daban un aire aristocrático algo inaudito ya que la niña se suponía era nacida muggle además esos niños no se comportaban como los típicos sangre puras a pesar de sus impecables modales.

 **Puedo hacerles una pregunta** \- Harry alzo una ceja en su dirección pero asintió- **ustedes son sangre puras.**

 **Si, teddy y yo lo somos, ella es mestiza su abuelo era un squids-** algo que descubrieron con un lindo pergamino de herencia **.- eso importa-** ladeo la cabeza estudiando a la bruja que negó con la cabeza.

 **No, simple curiosidad-** sonrió nerviosa.- **Si quieren pueden hacer las cartas de confirmación de asistencia al colegio y me las entregan.**

 **Profesora para pagar la colegiatura, me diría el monto total-** la bruja lo miro extrañada por la pregunta pero aun así contesto.

 **Bueno los sangre puras pagan completo que son 100 galeones la inscripción y 500 galeones por año, a los nacidos muggle se le cobra el 40% de esa cantidad debido al cambio de moneda, los mestizo pagan la mitad y si el alumno no es capaz de pagar se le hace una excepción y se le exime de pagar la colegiatura por lo general son huérfanos los que recurre a esta excepción o personas sin dinero-** bueno era lógico y más cuando el cambio a galeón era de 5,7 es decir por cada galeón son 5 libras con 70 centavos.

 **Pagaremos completo la inscripción como sangre puras-** minerva vio a la niña y Harry entendió **\- mi padrino pagara la colegiatura de ella como si fuese sangre pura no se preocupe se le puede pagar a usted.**

 **Puede, pero lo ideal sería que depositara en gringgots a su nombre el banco informara al colegio del depósito así no habrá inconvenientes-** minerva sentía que hablaba con un adulto y no con un niño **\- con sinceridad me gustaría hablar con su tutor.**

 **Puedo llamarlo pero tardara unos 20 minutos si lo espera aquí-** la mujer asintió, Harry saco a los niños de la sala y le dio una sugestiva mirada a Teddy que comprendió que debía entretener a Hermione.

 **Mione vamos a la biblioteca-** la tomo de la mano la niña se extrañó pero lo siguió igual, Harry por su lado se fue a su habitación y busco la poción envejecedora retocada que le hacía ver veinte años mayor la tomo de un trago y se quitó la ropa con un ademan de manos el dolor de crecer fue intenso le tomo varias respiraciones serenarse, luego se vistió con una camisa manga larga verde y unos pantalones negros con unos mocasines no se veía como un mago pero no le importaba su cabello llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas fluyendo como un rio de tinta negra, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes avada lo podían hacer pasar como el padre de los "pequeño", sonrió con malicia, se dispuso y bajo a la sala donde estaba la bruja.

 **Mucho gusto madam-** saludo con cortesía, la mujer se paró y extendió la mano a modo de saludo Harry tomo la mano y beso el dorso con galantería tenía ganas de divertirse molestando a su antigua/futura maestra de transfiguraciones- **Anthony Peverell en que puedo servirle.**

 **Vengo de parte de Hogwarts me llamo Minerva McGonagall -** la bruja tenía un leve sonrojo ese hombre era hermoso y atractivo hasta parecía el padre de los niños en vez de su padrino- **los niños me dijeron que estaban al tanto del colegio.**

 **Ah sí Harry me comento-** la bruja lo miro sin entender- **así llamamos a Hydrus por su segundo nombre Harrison solo lo acortamos a Harry igual a teddy por Theodore-** hizo un ademan de manos quitándole importancia- **los niños irán a Hogwarts este próximo año escolar así que, que quería hablar conmigo.**

 **Solo quería confirmar con un adulto-** aseguro la bruja.

 **Oh-** medito un poco y pregunto **\- que pasa con los familiares.**

 **Disculpe ¿Familiares?-** pregunto sin comprender.

 **Vera mis dos ahijados están enlazados con animales haciéndolos sus familiares, son permitidos en Hogwarts** -

 **Siempre y cuando no ataquen a nadie y se comporten el colegio los permite-** aseguro, la bruja estaba impactada no sabía que niños tan jóvenes se enlazaran con animales mágicos ¿Qué tipo de criaturas serian?

 **Excelente-** sonrió con satisfacción **\- si eso es todo me temo que debo dejarla le informo que seré el tutor mágico de la señorita Hermione.**

 **Si sus padres le autorizan no hay problema-** Harry asintió, los padres de Hermione ya sabían de los magos el con esa misma apariencia se lo había comentado además ellos estaban de acuerdo con que él se hiciese cargo de su custodia mágica a que cayera en manos de un desconocido como el director de Hogwarts, omitió la parte del dinero para pagar la colegiatura no quería ofenderlos además eso le daría bases a Hermione de decir que ella había pagado su colegiatura y estaba al mismo nivel de esos idiotas que la verían hacia abajo que bueno que era descendiente de un squids así podía decir que era mestiza ya que era la segunda generación nacida desde ese squids que era su abuelo paterno.

 **Ha sido un placer** –dijo la bruja

 **Lo mismo digo-** Harry la acompaño hasta la puesta y la vio partir en una aparición cuando la bruja se marchó volvió a colocar las protecciones en su sitio y las reforzó por si las acaso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se me olvidaba esta historia es fluff fluff, no creo que Harry tenga muchos inconvenientes, será un manipulador y arreglara las cosas a su manera, con respecto a que todo está muy arreglado pues Harry ya es un hombre no un niño trabajo como inefable crio a su ahijado ya es un adulto en cuerpo d niño y sabe lo que tiene a su disposición y lo usara de manera precisa, mmm esperos les haya gustado el capi por fis comenten


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Los padres de Hermione casi se lavaron las manos de responsabilidades al saber que iría a Hogwarts pero a la niña pareció no importarle entre ella y Teddy arrastraron a Harry por todo el callejón Diagon para hacer las compras, habían ido al callejón Diagon mediante un traslador tanto Hermione como a Harry se les revolvió el estómago por el viaje haciendo que Teddy se desencajara de la risa porque ahora no era uno sino dos personas la que compartían el odio por los trasladores, fueron hasta Olivander; Teddy consiguió una varita igual a la que compro en su mundo de cerezo blanco con núcleo de veneno de basilisco, la de Hermione fue de roble oscuro con corazón de dragón marino y luego el por supuesto el acebo y pluma de fénix ya le iría Ollivander con el chisme al viejo lo bueno es que no se dejaría manipular.

Aprovecho su visita al callejón y fue al banco para pagar la colegiatura de los tres en total eran 1800 galeones lo de ese año pero decidió pagar los 3000 galeones restantes de cada uno para los otros seis años de colegio no tenía ganas de hacer esos trámites de nuevo el año próximo y los que le seguían, al final pago 10800 galeones mientras los niños corrían por el callejón, se encontraron en la tienda de mascotas donde para su felicidad encontró a Hedwig mucho más joven a la que recordaba la compro de inmediato, Hermione veía con insistencia a un gato que le recordaba cierto krezler, al final Harry no pudo aguantar ver como suspiraba y le compro el gato a Hermione, Teddy no quiso nada solo eligió las cosas para el cuidado del gato y la lechuza con las compras hechas fueron al único lugar que aún no habían visitado Madam Malklin.

 **Hermione podrás leer una vez lleguemos a la mansión-** trato de calmar a la niña que veía con fastidio la tienda si por ella fuera sacaría algunos de los libros y comenzaría a leer **\- solo nos tomaran las medias es rápido y luego regresamos a la mansión.**

 **Ah no tú me llevas a comer helado-** exigió teddy, Hermione frunció el ceño. Asintió para sí misma como llegando a un acuerdo.

 **Nos llevas a comer helado y luego a la mansión-** Harry suspiro pero asintió de acuerdo.

Entraron a la tienda y de inmediato una bruja algo rellenita con aire maternal se les acerco- **Hogwarts queridos-** los niños asintieron **\- se subirán dos a los banquitos y uno tendrá que esperar-** informo, Harry hizo que los dos niños se subiesen primero para que la cinta métrica los midiese.

 **Madam-** llamo.

 **Si querido** \- le respondió sonriente.

 **Quiero cinco uniformes completos para cada uno de buena calidad lo más resistente por favor-** la bruja lo miro un momento antes de asentir.

 **Eso te saldrá costoso cariño-**

 **No se preocupe y quisiera que le hiciera un guardarropa a ella de ropa casual para brujas y media docena de vestidos de gala-** la mujer asintió, Hermione ni enterada del pedido hablaba despreocupada con Teddy una hora después salieron con un montón de bolsas encogidas guardadas en los bolsillos de Harry, como suponía Hermione al ver los vestidos quiso negarse pero como Harry ni le paro se conformó con hacer berrinche a Teddy, ese día Hermione descubrió que las decisiones de Harry eran la ley incluso para ella.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Ya cálmate, falta dos hora para la salida del tren llegaremos a tiempo.-** aseguró a su querido ahijado que estaba que se subía por las paredes- **Hermione ya tienes todo empacado –** ella asintió- **Teddy.**

 **Si Harry ya todo está empacado-** dijo con molestia.

 **Vamos el chofer nos espera traigan los baúles-** Harry se vio en la necesidad hace tiempo cuando iban a la escuela de comprar un auto Teddy se obsesiono con una camioneta tipo limosina negra que termino comprando para que no hiciera berrinche si lo sabía era muy permisivo con él, contrato a un chofer tiempo completo así que este debía estar disponible siempre que lo necesitase lo cual era pocas veces a decir verdad, porque solo los llevaba al colegio y los recogía del colegio nada más y ahora los llevaría a la estación y probablemente no usarían sus servicios hasta diciembre el señor era un hombre honrado que necesitaba el empleo al ser inmigrante libio por lo que a Harry no le parecía malo pagarle los meses que no le trabajara no era culpa del hombre que ellos no lo necesitaran, incluso le dejo quedarse con el auto el tiempo que no estuviesen solo que lo cuidase eso fue lo que le pidio en su apariencia adulta gracias a las pociones-

Llegaron faltando una hora para la partida del tren el chofer les deseo buen viaje los tres bajaron del auto, los baúles fueron puestos en un carrito de ruedas por cortesía del chofer, la jaula de hedwig estaba al frente y el krezler en brazos de Hermione.

 **Bien atravesaremos la pared no teman está encantada si tienen miedo pueden correr-** dijo señalando la pared entre la plataforma nueve y diez. Los niños entraron corriendo Harry solo sacudió la cabeza con diversión y entro empujando el carrito con los baúles, al cruzar lo saludo un bullicio de personas caminando de un lado al otro despidiéndose, sonriendo y hablando junto con el ulular de varias lechuzas, no vio a ninguno de los pelirrojos bueno así era mejor.

Entraron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento vacío donde colocar sus baúles por suerte los tres baúles tenían hechizos de peso pluma lo que los hacia livianos, el viaje fue largo solo interrumpido por la dama de los dulce donde Teddy casi compra el carrito entero Harry estaba seguro de que su ahijado compro todas las ranas de chocolate, se cambiaron al uniforme de Hogwarts media hora antes de llegar cunado un prefecto de Ravenclaw le informo que estaban próximos a llegar.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció de anticipación y también por el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y se oyó una voz muy conocida para él.

 **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!-** La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosante de alegría se mostró. **-Vengan, síganme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Miren bien dónde pisan. ¡Los de primer año, síganme! -** siguieron a Hagrid a tientas por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero que estaba tan oscuro que tanto Teddy como Hermione se abrazaron a Harry por precaución según ellos.

 **En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts -** exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro al doblar Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa melancólica escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa incluyendo a los dos koala pegados a él (entiéndase Teddy y hermione).

El sendero era algo estrecho y se abría súbitamente al borde del gran lago negro. En la lejanía se veía un impresionante castillo con cientos de ventanas que derramaban luces se veía mágico e imponente tal y como debería.

 **¡No más de cuatro por bote! -** gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botes alineados en la orilla del agua. Subieron a un bote con cuidado, por suerte nadie más se montó. **\- ¿Todos subieron? -** pregunto Hagrid, que estaba subido en un bote completamente solo. **\- ¡Vamos! ¡Adelante! -**

La pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como un espejo. Harry contemplo el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas se maravilló por segunda vez en su vida por el castillo que se veía más cercano, cada vez se acercaban mas al risco donde se levantaba el castillo.

 **¡Bajen las cabezas! -** exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon las cabezas y los botes los llevaron a través de una cortina de enredaderas que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco **,** llegaron a un muelle donde desembarcaron y con premura subieron por un pasadizo en una roca Harry no se acodaba de esto tal vez debido a que lo primera vez que lo vivió estaba tan emocionado que ni lo noto, Hagrid marco el paso alumbrando el camino con una lámpara salieron frente a la entrada del castillo, tanto Teddy como Hermione se mantenían en un mutismo admirando todo a su alrededor. El aire frío los hizo temblar y se arrimaron hacia Harry que sonrió por la acción.

Todos subieron por unos escalones de piedra para quedar ante una gran puerta de roble. Hagrid levantó su gigantesca mano y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro que llevaba un vestido verde musgo, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo. Tal y como recordaba Harry.

 **Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall -** dijo Hagrid.

 **Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí** \- Abrió bien la puerta Dejando ver un gran vestíbulo de paredes de piedra que estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era alto y se veía al fondo una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos que conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora sin palabra alguna se podía escuchar a lo lejos detrás de las puertas del comedor un gran bullicio, a Harry el divertía vivir toda esa experiencia, se detuvieron casi al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor.

 **Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -** dijo la profesora McGonagall- **. El banquete de bienvenida empezara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de las casas sin importar donde les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

 **Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido importantes brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus éxitos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible** \- les dedico a todos una mirada severa lástima que él ya estaba acostumbradas a ellas **. —Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia y Por favor, esperen tranquilos** – dijo la bruja, harry miro alrededor reconociendo varias caras vio al ron de este mundo muy nervioso y a un seamus hablando acaloradamente con alguien que no conocía, los fantasmas se hicieron presente asustando a algunos de los estudiantes algunos se aventuraron y hablaron con los fantasmas mientras otros los veían recelosos, teddy y hermione querían preguntarle a los fantasmas algunas cosas pero pararon sus intenciones al ver regresar a la seria mujer.

 **Ahora formen una hilera y síganme -** dijo la profesora mirándolos fijamente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron mostrando cuatro mesas rebosantes de alumnos y una mesa sobre un podio perteneciente a los profesores, frente al podio estaba un taburete con un sombrero muy conocido, el sobrero se paró firme si es que acaso eso era posible y abrió una rasgadura de la mitad y empezó a hablar ante todo el comedor.

 **Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,**

 **Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**

 **Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar**

 **Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**

 **Puedes tener bombines negros,**

 **Sombreros altos y elegantes.**

 **Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts**

 **Y puedo superar a todos.**

 **No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**

 **Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.**

 **Así que pruébame y te diré**

 **Dónde debes estar.**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,**

 **Donde habitan los valientes.**

 **Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**

 **Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**

 **Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff**

 **Donde son justos y leales.**

 **Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**

 **De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**

 **O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,**

 **Si tienes una mente dispuesta,**

 **Porque los de inteligencia y erudición**

 **Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.**

 **O tal vez en Slytherin**

 **Harás tus verdaderos amigos.**

 **Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio**

 **Para lograr sus fines.**

 **¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**

 **¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**

 **Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**

 **Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**

Todo el gran comedor aplaudió emocionado, Harry se quedó mirando la mesa de Slytherin bueno esta vez dejaría al sombrero hacer su trabajo sean donde sea que lo quisiese enviar. McGonagall se paró delante de todo el comedor con un rollo de pergamino para empezar a llamar a los estudiantes.

 **—Cuando yo los llame, deben ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el banquillo para que los seleccione —** dijo seriamente.

 **— ¡Abbott, Hannah! —** la niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, y se sentó.

 **— ¡Hufflepuff! —** gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

 **— ¡Bones, Susan! —** dijo llamando a la siguiente en la lista.

 **— ¡Hufflepuff! —** gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan fue a sentarse con los tejones.

 **— ¡Boot, Terry! —** el llamado subió.

 **— ¡Ravenclaw! —** la mesa de los cuervos estalló en aplausos de bienvenida.

Brocklehurst, Mandy fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender fue a Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, estalló en aplausos. Cuando Bulstrode Millicent fue a Slytherin.

 **— ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin! —** dijo McGonagall.

 **— ¡Hufflepuff! —**

 **— ¡Finnigan, Seamus! —** El joven de cabello rubio sucio, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

 **— ¡Granger, Hermione! —** a Harry le causo gracia el nerviosismo de la niña.

 **— ¡Ravenclaw! —** gritó el sombrero ni bien había tocado su cabeza, él sabía que ella desde un principio debió ir a ese casa tanto en este mundo como en el otro pero que se le hace.

 **— ¡Greengrass, Daphne! —** una niña rubia con rulos y ojos azules se sentó en el veía igual que en sus recuerdo

 **— ¡Slytherin! —** grito.

 **\- ¡Longbottom, Neville! -** a diferencia del niño tímido que Harry recordaba se encontró a un jovencito con aire melancólico que avanzo a paso firme y se sentó esperando el veredicto del sombrero.

 **\- ¡Gryffindor!-** grito el sombrero a diferencia de en su mundo el niño se quitó el sombrero y lo dejo sobre el banquillo.

 **\- ¡Malfoy, Draco!-** al igual que Hermione el sombrero solo toco su cabeza antes de gritar Slytherin, debido a su nuevo nombre era el siguiente en pasar para ser seleccionado

 **-¡Mort, Hydrus!** – Harry avanzo con elegancia hacia el banquillo donde se sentó y coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza ** _,-oh ya veo un viajero de mundos-_** comento el sombrero _- **um que difícil creo que…-**_ el sombrero se mantuvo en silencio, después de varios minutos el sombrero hablo para que todos le escuchasen.

 **Lo lamento pero yo no pedo seleccionarte-** dijo con voz seria el sombrero causando un jadeo general- **como heredero debes pedirle a lady Hogwarts que te seleccione, llama a lady Hogwarts y di estas palabras que seas tú Hogwarts quien guie mi camino y me guie hacia la grandeza debes decir en voz alta de quien eres heredero y tu nombre completo lo mismo debe hacer tu primo.**

 **Alister amigo mío que significa esto-** pregunto el anciano extrañado por las palabras del sombrero.

 **Nada importante, solo que no puedo seleccionar al joven Mort por lo que lady Hogwarts se hará cargo, adelante joven** \- animo el sombrero, todos vieron a Harry con expectación.

 **Me presento lady Hogwarts** \- el castillo tembló y la magia en el aire vibro de felicidad- **mi nombre es Hydrus Harrison Mort Peverell heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin te pido que seas tú Hogwarts quien guie mi camino y me guie hacia la grandeza** \- todos lo veían con la boca abierta menos Hermione y teddy que ya lo sabía, sus ropas brillaron y sobre estas apareció el escudo de Hogwarts, frente a todos se materializo una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos amatistas vestida con una túnica blanca.

 **No puedo seleccionarte joven heredero, tienes tanta astucia como todo Slytherin, tienes valor y defenderás a los tuyos de las injusticias como Gryffindor, eres un erudito como cualquier Ravenclaw aunque no lo notes y eres noble y leal para con las personas que proteges como un Hufflepuff me es imposible colocarte en una casa, mientras llames hogar al castillo usaras las habitaciones que compartieron los fundadores** \- las puertas del comedor se abrieron y la pared del frente mostro una gran puerta de roble con el escudo de Hogwarts tallado- **preséntate segundo heredero-** Teddy avanzo con paso firme y se presentó-

 **Me llamo Nathan Theodore Noir Peverell heredero de Slytherin y Ravenclaw-** el jadeo general se escuchó con facilidad en el gran comedor, el viejo director miraba a sus futuros estudiantes con una mirada escrutadora, el uniforme del niño brillo antes de mostrar el escudo de Hufflepuff.

 **Veo que decidiste por propia cuenta-** hablo lady Hogwarts, Teddy pareció avergonzado pero asintió.

 **Si bueno… yo… quería saber cómo fue la vida de mi madre como una Hufflepuff igual dormiré en el dormitorio con Harry y arrastrare a mione** – aseguro el niño; lady Hogwarts rio encantada, bueno esa decisión no era una sorpresa pensó Harry y más al divisar a cierta metamorfomaga en la mesa de los tejones.

 **Si eso es lo que deseas así será** \- en el lado derecho de la túnica apareció el emblema de Hogwarts tanto en la túnica de teddy como la de Hermione, Harry suspiro su vida normal en el colegio se había ido al caño pero que se le hace. Lady Hogwarts desapareció en una intensa luz.

 **¡¿Ahora con que casa voy a ver clase eh?!** \- pregunto frustrado Harry, ya que no sabía en qué mesa sentarse, Teddy se echó a reír cortando la atmosfera pesada sobre el comedor.- **hey no te rías-** lo mato con la mirada.

 **Lo siento pero eso fue gracioso, la mitad de tus clases las veras conmigo la otra mitad con Mione asunto arreglado** \- dicho esto arrastro a Harry hasta la mesa de los tejones en el proceso el cabello de Teddy cambio a fucsia sorprendiendo a muchos en especial a cierta metamorfomaga de sexto año. La profesora McGonagall pareció recobrar la entereza antes de seguir con la selección a la cual no prestaron atención ni siquiera Hermione que estaba que se sentaba con los tejones para no sentirse observada por los miembros de su propia casa, al finalizar el director dijo las advertencias sobre no hacer magia en los pasillos y nada de entrar al bosque prohibido a diferencia de su mundo en este no hubo advertencia alguna sobre el pasillo del tercer piso. Todos los prefectos se levantaron para guiar a los estudiantes a sus respectivos dormitorios pero cierto ahijado agarro del brazo a Hermione haciéndola quedarse.

 **Debo ir sino no sabré donde están los dormitorios –** dijo alarmada viendo marchar a los cuervos.

 **Tu dormirás en el dormitorio de Hogwarts no te preocupes-** la castaña suspiro bueno mañana vería el dormitorio de los Ravenclaw para por lo menos conocerlos.

 **Eso debe decidirlo ella Teddy no puede imponer tu decisión** \- el niño le hizo ojos de cachorrito a Hermione que se echó a reír.

 **Me quedare con ustedes en los dormitorios pero quiero conocer el dormitorio de los Ravenclaw-** acoto, ambos pelinegro asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho.

 **No veo problema-** dijo la voz de un anciano a sus espaldas sobresaltando a los dos niño, Harry había notado la mirada del cuerpo docente de Hogwarts sobre ellos apenas los alumnos se habían retirado solo que los dos niños no lo habían notado **\- bienvenidos a Hogwarts Herederos** \- dijo con amabilidad, Harry casi podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza del viejo buscando la manera de utilizarlos a ambos.

 **Gracias director-** se paró regio y lo encaro viéndolo con fijeza poniendo nervioso al hombre mayor - **si nos disculpa nos retiraremos-** el viejo asintió dando permiso a que se retirasen.

Los tres salieron a paso calmado del gran comedor la puerta en la pared frente al gran comedor se abrió si necesidad de contraseña alguna y entraron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todos los maestros se reunieron en el despacho del director para hablar sobre lo ocurrido durante la selección.

 **Albus cómo es posible no sabía que hubiesen herederos vivos-** dijo minerva- **yo los conocí en su mansión cuando fui a visitar a la señorita granger.**

 **Me podrías explicar-** pidió amable, porque era muy extraño que un profesor fuera a la casa de un estudiante que no fuese nacido muggle.

 **El hechizo de rastreo en la carta de la señorita granger se activó y termine frente a una mansión al principio me sorprendió y más al ser un elfo domestico quien me atendió luego hable con los niños que me dijeron que ya sabían todo lo referente a Hogwarts-**

 **¿Los niños?-** eso si era una sorpresa que los tres estuviesen juntos. La mujer asintió.

 **Ahí estaban los tres niños, al parecer la niña es mestiza porque su abuelo es un squids, hable con el tutor de los niños… -** una voz la interrumpió.

 **¿De los tres? -** dijo extrañado el viejo director.

 **Si él dijo que se haría el tutor mágico de la niña y pagaría su colegiatura él se presentó como el padrino de los niños pero parecía más el padre tal vez es un tío o algo se presentó como Anthony Peverell tal vez él también es heredero de Hogwarts-** dijo con un hilito de voz preocupada, que sería del colegio si decidían reclamar su parte del castillo.

 **Eso no lo sabemos minerva por ahora observaremos-** suspiro cansado, intrigado pregunto a la mujer una incógnita que tenía desde que había escuchado los apellidos- **sabes cuál es su estatus de sangre.**

 **Sangre puras, -** aseguro- **pero cuando los vi la primera vez vestían como muggles incluso su padrino, Albus no creo que sean partidarios del señor oscuro-** Aunque la duda estaba ahí.

 **Lo impresionante es que ambos sean herederos de Slytherin** \- dijo Pomona sprouf.

 **Salazar y Rowena han de estar revolcándose en sus tumbas-** dijo divertida poppy pomfrey.

 **Y eso porque querida-** pregunto el viejo mago mirándola con las cejas levantadas.

 **El jovencito Hydrus está bien ya que lady Hogwarts no lo sorteo en ninguna casa sino que lo coloco en las habitaciones de los fundadores dejando en claro que el representaba como un todo a Hogwarts-** varios profesores asintieron- **pero el niño llamado Nathan-** sonrió divertida- **decidió ir a Hufflepuff siendo el heredero de Slytherin y Ravenclaw así que ambos deben estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas de indignación no les parece.**

 **Bueno querida ese es un punto de vista interesante-** a pesar de sus palabras el viejo mago sonreía.

 **Y que haremos-** pregunto severus, el ya veía en su mente a un par de niño engreídos caminado por los pasillos como si fuesen amos y señores del mundo **\- no esperaras que les demos un trato especial-** sugirió agrio.

 **No espero que ninguno de los presentes les trate con favoritismo pero sepan entender que no pueden tratarlos con descortesía-** dijo fijando su vista en Snape- **solo los vigilaremos por el momento pero no sean tan obvios y… Oh es bueno que estés aquí mi muchacho-** dijo hablando al recién llegado, un castaño de pelo revoltoso al que Snape mataba con la mirada.

 **Al parecer me perdí de algo interesante-** pregunto con una media sonrisa.

 **Te perdiste del descubrimiento de tres herederos de hogwarts-** aporto fliwick el profesor de encantamientos.

 **¿Herederos? de quienes…-** pregunto un tanto alterado.

 **De Slytherin, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw-** le explico fliwick.

 **Eso no es posible.-** dijo estupefacto, Snape bufo ante las palabras.

 **Ambos se presentaron ante lady Hogwarts ya que el sombrero no pudo seleccionar al joven Hydrus Harrison Mort Peverell es el heredero de Slytherin y Gryffindor.-** informo casi gruñendo el pocionista.

 **Pero como es posible, eso no debería ser…-** exclamo.

 **Por qué dices eso mi muchacho.-** el viejo lo miraba con extrañeza.

 **Se supone que yo y mi hijo somos los últimos descendientes de Gryffindor pero al no poseer el rasgo mágico emblemático de Gryffindor no podemos reclamar o heredar es algo que siempre se ha sabido** -dijo preocupado **\- además se supone que el apellido peverell se había perdido hace varias generación si hay un nuevo lord peverell pues…**

 **Que ocurre-** pregunto Pomona.

 **No, lo lamento esos son asuntos familiares-** dijo con seriedad nadie se atrevió a preguntar por la mirada que tenía el de ojos castaños **.- y que ocurre con el otro heredero.**

 **Se llama Nathan Theodore Noir Peverell heredero de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.-** dijo minerva.

 **¿Noir? ¿Black? pertenece a la familia Black de casualidad-** varios se sorprendieron pero era verdad Noir era Black en francés.

 **No lo sabemos pero por lo que vimos es un metamorfomago, así que puede ser perteneciente a alguna rama de la familia-** sugirió Pomona.

 **Bueno eso es una sorpresa dos herederos de Slytherin que además son Peverell en que casas quedaron.-** pregunto curioso con miles de cosas rondando su cabeza.- **además de slytherin uno representa a Ravenclaw y otro a Gryffindor debieron quedar en alguna de esas tres casas.**

 **Nathan fue seleccionado en Hufflepuff –** el de cabellos revoltoso alzo una ceja **\- al parecer quería ir a la casa que fue su madre –** minerva se apresuró a explicar **\- y el joven Hydrus fue puesto en los dormitorios que pertenecían a los fundadores por la misma lady Hogwarts.**

 **Creo que me perdí de mucho, debo ir a gringgots mañana a revisar algunas cosas me ausentare mañana a dar clase profesor-** severus bufo pero no opino- **estoy de acuerdo debemos observarlos por el momento, en un futuro veremos.**

 **Eso mismo les estaba diciendo cuando llegaste james, por el momento observaremos luego se verá-** pero el viejo mago tenía la corazonada de que los jóvenes herederos no eran un peligro.

 **Albus no estoy segura pero sé que ambos niños tienen familiares enlazados no sé qué criaturas sean pero creo que deberías hablar con ellos-** dijo minerva, ¿tan jóvenes y con familiares enlazados? Eso era preocupante para el viejo y más si no sabía qué tipo de criaturas eran.

 **Averiguare, así que no te preocupes minerva-** dijo el viejo mago.

poco a poco se fueron despidiendo todos los profesores a su habitaciones menos los jefes de casas que debían ir a dar la charla a los nuevos ingresos, Albus Dumbledore pensó con detenimiento sobre los acontecimientos en el gran comedor si guiaba correctamente a esos niños podría tener grandes aliados en contra de la oscuridad pero… Siempre hay un pero ¿Qué clase de educación tenían los niños? Bueno lo importante es que al parecer no eran fanáticos de la sangre ¿pero si solo aceptaban a los mestizos nada más? O si ¿ambos resultaban ser tan oscuros como Tom por la sangre Slytherin? Esperaba sinceramente que ese no fuese el caso sería triste pero tenía esperanza por las palabras dichas por lady Hogwarts sobre el joven llamado Hydrus y el otro jovencito Nathan que por amor a su madre había decidido ir a Hufflepuff, no en definitiva esos niños no eran como Tom estaba seguro; pero aun así los vigilaría un poco, fawkes entono una melodía tranquilizadora que le hizo creer que las cosas serían muy distintas que hace cincuenta años esos niños no eran Tom ellos no tenían ese resentimiento arraigado con el que Tom llego al colegio por lo poco que vio, si, en definitiva no se parecían en nada, sacó uno de sus amados caramelos de limón para comerlo y se entretuvo acariciando el plumaje de ave fénix que gustoso se dejaba mimar. Y dejo sus preocupaciones luego vería aun había tiempo todo un año escolar a decir verdad.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

El dormitorio de los fundadores de Hogwarts solo eran cuatro habitaciones y una sala común que entrelazaba los colores de las cuatro casas con armonía con una estantería llena de libros que hacían suspirar a Hermione de felicidad. Habían dos sofás bermellón oscuro con una alfombra negra las paredes eran de un azul cielo mientras los cojines eran de un verde musgo. Las estanterías eran de madera barnizada y varios cuadros dorados colgados con vistas del castillo desde varios ángulos.

Hermione tomo la habitación con el escudo de Ravenclaw tras la puerta había una cama grande ubicada en mitad del cuarto con doseles azules ribeteadas de color cobre las paredes de piedra tenían un hechizo al parecer imitando una planicie verde con un cielo azul despejado que te invitaba a admirarlo había una puerta que conducía a un baño individual con su propia tina, un retrete y una regadera , teddy argumento que como estaba en Hufflepuff se quedaría en la habitación con el escudo de su casa la habitación era espaciosa y pegada a la pared estaba una cama de doseles amarillo mostaza satinado con bordes en color negro habían varios cuadros de paisajes y lo que parecía ser una esquina de meditación llena de cojines en tonos amarillo, blanco y beige una puerta conducía a un baño con una tina más parecida a una terma ya que estaba en el centro del baño y el hueco en el centro de esta en el suelo, una regadera al fondo y el respectivo retrete.

Harry ya había vivido en una habitación dominada por los colores de Gryffindor, por lo que opto por la habitación con el escudo de Slytherin la habitación era grande, en el centro de la habitación había una cama con sabanas de seda negra y doseles de verde musgo el piso de madera rojiza, las paredes eran de un rojo vinotinto degradados hasta llegar a negro, de forma ascendente, una puerta conducía a un baño con su retrete, en una esquina una ducha y una lujosa bañera de patas en el centro hecha de mármol blanco en la que fácilmente entraban tres personas, bueno Slytherin tenía buen gusto, sus cosas ya estaban al pie de la cama se desvistió y se colocó un pijama seda de color azul rey de dos pieza y se metió a dormir era mejor descansar mientras pudiese algo le decía que las cosas no serían tan sencilla como las pensó en un principio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La mañana siguiente a la selección, Harry se levantó no muy animado, Teddy estaba en la sala común del dormitorio junto a una Hermione algo adormilada eran un poco más de las 7:30 así que eso era normal, Harry les hiso señas y salieron en pijamas hacia el comedor, la pijama de Teddy en realidad era un camisón negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y su pelo era de color celeste esa mañana, Hermione en cambio llevaba un mono holgado color verde y una camiseta blanca, los tres llevaban pantuflas negras, nada más entra, el comedor se quedó en silencio, los tres caminaron hasta la mesa de los cuervos y se sentaron, empezaron a comer en silencio ninguno mostraba ni un ápice de ánimo era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos era madrugador.

 **Por qué no llevan el uniforme -** pregunto curiosa y sin malicia una niña de cabello rubio y ojos achocolatados,

 **Las reglas exigen que se lleve puesto el uniforme durante las clases, pero fuera del salón de clase podemos vestir como nos plazca-** dijo sin interés Hermione que estaba cabeceando del sueño, lo más seguro es que se haya desvelado leyendo algún libro.

Nadie les dirigió la palabra después de eso, en medio del desayuno el profesor Filius paso repartiendo los horarios a los cuervos, Pomona se acercó a la mesa de los cuervos y les entregó dos horarios de Hufflepuff, al final Harry término con dos horarios. El de Ravenclaw y el de Hufflepuff, por suerte su primera clase era juntos, lo malo era pociones, por Merlín, esperaba que este Severus fuese más tratable.

Lugo de comer regresaron a su dormitorio para bañase y vestirse las clases comenzaban a las nueve y aun eran las 8:30 am así que tenían tiempo de sobra 15 minutos después los tres vestían sus respectivas túnicas Hermione con las insignias de Ravenclaw y Teddy con la de Hufflepuff y Harry una túnica con el escudo de Hogwarts la corbata era peculiar ya que entrelazaba los cuatro colores junto a una línea blanca, es decir rojo, verde, azul, amarillo y blanco lo extraño es que a pesar de la cantidad de colores la corbata no se veía estrafalaria.

Llegaron faltando cinco minutos para la hora, el salón aún estaba vacío, Harry se golpeó mentalmente, por supuesto que nadie había llegado, por lo general los prefectos llevaban a los nuevos alumnos a las aulas, ellos por su parte habían tomado un atajo para llegar a las mazmorras era obvio que llegarían antes, entraron y se sentaron, el banco solo era lo suficientemente amplio para dos personas,

 **Veamos-** dijo pensativo leyendo los horarios el cual no había leído más allá de la primera materia.

Más de la mitad de las materias las competiría con Ravenclaw y algunas con Gryffindor y Slytherin suspiro un poco ya que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, a tropel entraron los demás estudiantes de primer año algunos los vieron con sorpresa por estar en el salón antes que ellos quienes fueron guiados por un prefecto.

Ni bien habían terminado de sentarse los estudiantes el profesor Severus Snape entro con su característico fru-fru de túnica lo interesante o la resaltante del caso es que no vestía por completo de negro ciertamente llevaba una túnica negra pero con una camisa verde bosque que se asomaba debajo de su túnica además no tenía el cabello grasoso solo normal.

 **Bien me llamo Severus Snape y en esta clase no habrá inútiles movimientos de varita-** dijo con voz gruesa fulminándolos a todos con la mirada **\- les enseñare el arte de realizar pociones, les enseñare el delicado oficio que se comprende como pociones, si son inteligentes aprenderán a través de los próximos siete años a embotellar la fama, la suerte, inclusive el amor-** sus ojos ónix brillaron por un segundo **\- o incluso a detener la muerte-**

Teddy no lo aguanto y se rio bajito pero por desgracia fue escuchado- **señor Noir ¿podría compartir con la clase que le parece tan gracioso?-** dijo con voz helada y mirada penetrante, Harry solo resoplo típico de su ahijado igual de torpe que su madre en ciertas cosas.

 **Profesor… pues vera –** Teddy trago grueso y luego suspiro, él y su bocota- **no se puede parar la muerte-** silencio sepulcral le siguió a esa declaración Snape tenía un tic en la ceja- **usted no entiende… cuando un mortal ha culminado su tiempo en este mundo no hay forma de mantenerlo con vida a menos que se cometa una aberración o un sacrilegio como consumir la sangre de un ser puro o partir su alma, usted afirma que se puede detener la muerte pero esa es una presunción bastante arrogante** \- para demostrar su punto su mano se volvió negra desde los dedos hasta la mitad del antebrazo derecho- **si yo lo tocase podría saber cuánto tiempo le queda de vida ya que soy un necromante también podría ver las generaciones que le precedieron o simplemente adelantar su hora de muerte** \- dijo sin importancia.

 **Theodore-** regaño Harry mientras hacia un complicado movimiento de manos que nadie noto porque sus manos estaban debajo de la mesa, siguio con una mirada dura **\- deja de usar tus habilidades ahora –** ordeno.

 **¿Qué? Pero el…-** trato de excusarse.

 **Sabes que no se habla sobre nuestra habilidad con la necromancia fuera de la mansión, la mayoría de los magos son unos cerrados de mente y temen a todo aquello que no comprende o a todo poder que no poseen, no gastes tu tiempo en explicarle a un mago arrogante su error; no se puede detener la muerte esa es una verdad inalterable,** \- dijo con un deje de amargura- **cuando el momento de morir llega no importa que métodos utilices morirás, la única forma de evitar la muerte es con la piedra filosofal, fracturar tu alma o consumiendo sangre de una criatura pura y las últimas dos opciones te maldicen y la primera opción pues es imposible de utilizar, si el-** señalo al profesor de pociones **\- cree que puede detener lo inevitable, déjale que se regodee en su arrogancia.**

 **Pero…-**

 **Nada de peros Theodore-** dijo con dureza **\- deja que los magos crean lo que ellos quieran creer, no es nuestro trabajo corregirlos-** Teddy cerro la boca y se enfurruño en su asiento, Snape los miro a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados y dientes apretados con molestia.

 **Profesor Prince me disculpo por ambos ya que hemos usado tiempo valioso de su clase en cosas que no tenían relevancia-** dijo Harry de pie dándole una leve reverencia.

 **Mi apellido es Snape-** gruño con voz arrastrada, Harry solo lo miro un segundo y luego le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

 **Usted es el último vástago vivo de la línea Prince, por lo tanto usted es el lord de esa familia-** dijo con un deje de molestia **\- acaso se olvidó quien era su madre, el hecho de que ella haya sido desheredada no quiere decir que usted no fuese un heredero, sería bueno que fue a gringgots.**

 **Me esta ordenando -** dijo con rabia ya que no le gustaba que trajesen a su madre a ninguna conversación.

 **Sabe profesor hay muchas cosas que usted olvida-** dijo con desdén- **una de ellas son las lealtades de sangre y la deudas de vida y da la casualidad que usted desciende de dos familias que están atada a la familia Mort una es la Prince por deuda y la otra es Drauch que nos dio su lealtad, podría obligarlo a hacer lo que desease pero esa nunca ha sido mi intención…-** lo miro sin titubear- **sería bueno que usted fuese por su propio pie a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece** \- dijo serio sin emoción alguna, haciendo un movimiento de mano una luz dorada envolvió el salón y luego desapareció.

Se volteo a encarar al resto de la clase que lo veía con estupefacción, el sin emoción alguna y voz aburrida hablo **\- les informo que he utilizado un hechizo de confidencialidad, nada de lo que se ha dicho en este salón podrá ser repetido por ninguno medio, ustedes no podrán decirle a nadie lo que le acabo de comunicar a lord prince y mucho menos podrá hablar sobre nuestras habilidades.**

Severus no podía creer lo que había pasado hace solo segundos, un mero niño de once años le había ordenado y ese mismo niño había dejado en claro que podía obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera por unas malditas deudas o lealtades de su _familia_ \- bufo molesto- su supuesta familia nunca le ayudo en nada, ni a él, ni a su madre, era ridículo, él no era lord prince aunque… no perdía nada con comprobarlo, lo más perturbador no era ser mandado por un mocoso sino el despliegue de magia sin varitas para realizar un hechizo de confidencialidad con tal facilidad algo que debería ser imposible para un estudiante de primer año, pero sobre todo le helo la sangre el saber que el joven _Nathan Theodore Noir_ era un necromante y por la forma en la que hablo el joven Mort específicamente las palabras "nuestra habilidad" quería decir que el también poseía la habilidad.

Miro la clase que ahora se encontraba nerviosa y con inquietud en sus asientos, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades en oclumancia mantuvo su rosto estoico y empezó la clase **\- en esta ocasión no haremos la poción, en su lugar les enviare a hacer un informe sobre los ingrediente y con qué fin se utiliza la poción forunculus para la próxima clase-** todos los estudiante asintieron- **mínimo 25 centímetros de pergamino pueden retirarse-** le hizo una seña al joven Mort quien entendió que quería hablar en privado.

 **Me puede decir por qué hizo eso-** dijo con dientes apretados. Harry solo lo miro unos lagos segundos como buscando algo en su expresión.

 **Lo lamento, pero me molesta de sobremanera que niegue su propio estatus y se conforme con ser menos-** dijo con total seriedad- **no me importa ni el cómo ni el por qué usted y su madre hallan roto relaciones con la familia Prince, pero hay una verdad irrefutable… usted es un Prince y el ultimo cabe decir y como tal a de actuar con la cabeza en alto y con el poderío que le otorga la sangre que lleva en sus venas** \- sin más Harry se dio vuelta y camino hasta la puerta donde le esperaban su ahijado y Hermione con muchas dudas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddy sabía que su padrino estaba molesto, por lo general muy pocas cosas lo molestaban, el aun recordaba como Harry había maldecido y destruido durante días las cosas en la antigua mansión Black después de enterarse que Dumbledore le había ocultado parte de su ascendencia solo con la excusa de que era para que no se volviera arrogante- bufo ante el recuerdo- él sabía que Dumbledore solo había sido un viejo manipulador que había orquestado todo como un maestro titiritero, al revisar la cuentas **Mort** de este mundo se encontraron con un pergamino igual al de su mundo, solo que en estén si aparecían descendientes vivos de varios linajes.

El pergamino estaba dividido en dos: _familias cuyas lealtades estan ligada a la familia Mort_ y _familias que están en deuda con la familia Mort_ a diferencia de su mundo donde solo quedaban tres familias de la treintena que nombraban, en este mundo había más de una veintena familias con herederos atados a la familia Mort y una de ellas era la Prince.

Teddy entendía la molestia de su padrino ya que "Severus Snape" era un Prince y no había reclamado lo que por derecho le partencia, y amargamente su padrino se enteró que en el otro lado Severus nunca reclamo nada porque al parecer no le era conveniente a Dumbledore (el viejo había manipulado de tal forma al profesor Snape que este nunca se enteró que podía reclamar su patrimonio por parte materna) así que, esto era simplemente algo inaudito que en otro mundo pasase lo mismo y Teddy estaba seguro que su padrino no lo permitiría; ya que aunque no estuviese en deuda con el Severus de este mundo aun así su padrino trataría de pagarle de alguna forma al recuerdo de Severus Snape… aunque no fuese el mismo de su mundo- suspiro con desanimo viendo de reojo el perfil molesto de su padrino mientras caminaban a la clase de historia de la magia.

Nada más entrar vieron a un fantasmas que se estaba presentando como el profesor Binss **\- Esto es una broma.-** Harry hablo con voz iracunda, lo que le faltaba el inútil fantasma dándole clase, apretó la mandíbula y no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se devolvió sobre sus pies y le ordeno a los dos niño que se quedaran y luego se reunirían en el gran comedor.

Hermione y Teddy intercambiaron miradas preocupadas pero hicieron caso de la orden dada, algo les decía que Harry no estaba para discusiones, la clase para ambos fue más que aburrida el maestro no paraba de hablar sobre la revolución de los goblins de 1576 y la guerra que le precedió cuando la campana sonó más de uno se sobresaltó ya que estaban dormidos o dormitando, con pies arrastrados la mayoría de los estudiantes marcho hasta el gran comedor, Teddy decidió que era justo comer en la mesa de los cuervos, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer mientras los demás estudiantes de Ravenclaw les miraban inquisidoramente.

A mitad del almuerzo la puerta del gran comedor se abrió, entrando un Harry con aire molesto seguido de un hombre alto de piel chocolate y profundo ojos negros vestido con una túnica con diseños tribales africanos y una pantalón holgado blanco y un sobrero ovalado plano con el diseño tribal de colores mostaza, rojo, verde, beige y magenta, el adulto caminaba a paso calmado tras del niño quien camino hacia la mesa de profesores **\- señor Dumbledore-** pareció escupir las palabras- **le presentó al señor Jafart Biuret un " _Exorcista"_ \- **recalco la última palabra, el viejo mago miro con sorpresa al niño.

 **Pequeño puedo saber la razón de…-** no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la mirada fría que le mando el niño lo hizo enmudecer.

 **Usted sabe la razón, como se le ocurre dejar que un fantasma de clase en este colegio.-** su voz helada hizo que más de uno tragase grueso **\- además ahí algunos fantasmas de los que hay que deshacerse como Peeves y Mirthel –** lo miro como retándolo a que lo contradijera, muchos estaban de acuerdo y más de que se deshiciera de esa molesta llorona **\- tenga-** le paso una bolsa encantada, que el viejo mago agarro con duda.

 **En esa bolsa hay 100,000 galeones-** casi todo el mundo enmudeció **\- es para que pague por un buen profesor de historia, para que surta parte del maldito salón de pociones con herramientas y contrate de una vez a un ayudante de pociones como especifican los estándares de la enseñanza en pociones y para que se aboque a la tarea de conseguir un profesor de " _etiqueta y tradiciones mágicas"_ , porque al parecer a los nacidos muggles se les olvido que ellos no son más que meros intrusos en nuestra sociedad y que son ellos los que se deben adaptar a nuestro mundo, tal vez con clases de tradiciones se les abran los ojos.**

Se dio media vuelta y busco con la vista a su ahijado encontrándolo en la mesa de los cuervos. camino y se sentó junto a ellos en completo silencio, pero recordando algo volvió a hablar aunque el comedor aun esta en mortal silencio **\- Madam Pomfrey, no me consta que tan preparada o que tan capaz sea usted… pero para mañana vendrán cuatro sanadores y dos medi-duendes a revisar a todos los estudiantes –** se levanto del asiento y miro a todos- **estos sanadores revisaran hasta lo más mínimo a cada estudiante: en busca de pociones, hechizos de compulsión, por maldiciones y ataduras mágicas, además se les hará un rastreo para constatar si en realidad son nacidos muggles, descendientes de quibs o mestizo, cualquier anormalidad será revisada y en especial se revisara sus cuerpos en busca de maltrato físico de encontrase el departamento de aurores se encargara** – miro a la mesa de profesores que lo miraban con la mandíbula caída **\- no se preocupe director mi padrino pagara por todo-** una sonrisa sínica adorno sus labios antes de sentarse y comer.

 **Ah sí, nadie puede salir de colegio hasta pasado mañana, ni lo intente las barreras no lo permitirán además las cartas pueden entrar pero no salir y los elfos domésticos no sirven ya que una vez entren al castillo la nueva barrera los mantendrá cautivos en el castillo-** les dio una deslumbrante sonrisa a todos antes de continuar **\- solo una advertencia, todos los estudiantes firman una hoja antes de iniciar clases en este colegio en la que se especifica el acatar toda y cada una de las normas de la institución, lo que se hará mañana es algo que se hacía hasta hace unos trecientos años, hasta que el director de la poca por ahorrase unos míseros galeones quito tal examen médico anual y pretendo que se vuelva a implementar, además-** miro a todos con frialdad **\- no veo razón alguna para que se preocupen por un simple examen médico que es para su bien, si no confían en mi pueden preguntarle a Madam Pomfry si tienen alguna duda con las pociones que se les receten creo que eso es todo-** con una gran sonrisa se sentó y se sirvió para comer como si nada. Hermione solo bufo ante de pasarse una mano por la cara ella sabía que Harry era controlador pero no hasta ese punto. Teddy solo veía asombrado a su padrino que parecía haber ganado la copa de quidicht de la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

 **Harry-** llamo suave Hermione que estaba sentada a su derecha.

 **Mmm-**

 **No sería mejor que ellos decidirán si hacerse el chequeo a no-** pegunto tratando de razonar con el oji-esmeralda que la vio con gran sorpresa.

 **Los únicos que podrían quejarse son los sangre puras-** se encogió de hombros **\- y ellos no lo harán ya que ese examen les ayudara a estar seguros de que nadie ha tratado de hechizarlos, en cuanto a los nacidos muggles y mestizo seria irónico y ridículo que se negaran, en los colegios muggles se nos hace un examen médico anual y se llama a protección de menores si hay una anormalidad y los sabes Hermione. Los tres estudiamos en una escuela primaria con cientos de muggles y ellos se hacían esos exámenes médicos, así que sería ridículo que se negaran viendo sus orígenes.**

 **Bueno si lo pones así.-** dijo teddy razonando mientras jugaba con una alita de pollo **\- pero… puede que a algunos le de vergüenza.**

Harry frunció el ceño y miro a su ahijado **\- la información de cada estudiante es confidencial, solo el director y el tutor la verán a menos que se deban tomar acciones para salvaguardar la integridad física y emocional del estudiante.**

 **Mm entonces está bien-** zanjo el tema Hermione, los tres no lo habían notado pero todo el comedor estaba atento a su conversación.

Un suave murmullo se extendió por todo el comedor, los maestro se vieron entre sí con cara de shock y el viejo mago se preguntaba cómo proceder de ahora en adelante, era algo preocupante lo de las nuevas barreras y más porque él no las había notado hasta que el niño las señalo e incluso el siendo el director no podía salir del castillo, le hizo una seña al exorcista e hizo aparecer una silla al final de la mesa de profesores para que se sentara, el hombre de descendencia africana agradeció con una media reverencia antes de sentarse a comer dio una pequeñas gracias a la comida.

El viejo director no estaba en contra de las medidas tomada y menos con los exámenes médicos los cuales eran necesarias pero como no había presupuesto no se podía hacer nada, además, Madam Pomfrey tenía las manos atadas, ella solo podía ayudar si los estudiante que cooperaban o buscaban su ayuda, Dumbledore se acarició con una mano su larga barba mientras veía comer al particular trio de alumnos, la conversación que los niños sostuvieron aplacaron sus preocupaciones y más al saber que habían estudiado entre muggles por varios años porque si no estaba equivocado la primaria muggle consistía en 6 años de clase así que no eran fanáticos de la sangre pero… aún estaba la orden porque… oh si, Dumbledore sabía que esa había sido una orden y no una sugerencia , un "profesor de etiqueta y tradiciones mágica"- soltó un suspiro y miro a los miembros del profesorado evaluando sus reacciones, vio aceptación en Pomfrey, admiración en Filius, Pomona estaba encantada con la idea y Minerva tenía el ceño fruncido, amanda quien impartía clases de vuelo miraba con suspicacia.

Miro el gran comedor rebosante de alumnos, a la junta de gobernadores en Hogwarts no les haría gracia que pasase por sobre ellos, pero incluso los más quisquillosos no objetarían nada y menos con la financiación de 100,000 galeones, observo el pequeño bolso con las monedas era impensable que un niño de once años diese como si nada tal cantidad de oro, por otro lado no veía a Severus desde la mañana y este le había informado que suspendería las clases por ese día lo cual lo extraño, estaba seguro de que Severus estaría encantado con saber que sería dotado de nuevo material y de un ayudante lo cual ha pedido por años pero la junta se lo ha negado por falta de dinero.

Vio cierta preocupación en varios alumnos nacidos muggles lo cual lo alarmo será que sus estudiantes tenían problemas y él no sabía nada, miro como los tres niños se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron ignorando al resto del comedor, bueno no era como si se pudiera oponer a los deseos de los herederos de Hogwarts, el creía que sería una interesante experiencia ser enseñado por un fantasma pero al parecer esa idea no era muy bien recibida- miro al exorcista que terminaba de comer el almuerzo- era mejor salir de ese asunto, tres de los fantasmas del colegio serían exorcizados y al parecer eso no estaba en discusión, Dumbledore era muy astuto, tanto como un Slytherin a pesar de ser un Gryffindor y si algo sabia el viejo mago era no pelear batalla pérdidas, la orden fue clara los tres fantasmas se iban porque sí.

Sus ojos azules centellaron y se fijaron en las figuras que abandonaban el comedor, aun no sabía a qué clase de creaturas estaban enlazados y algo le decía que esa iba a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Severus estaba frente al banco de los duendes y si se sinceraba con el mismo, no sabía que lo poseyó para ir tan precipitadamente al lugar, con renovado interés se encamino hasta uno de los escritorio y pidió hablar en privado con algún duende que le pudiese proporcionar asesoría. Todo este pedido lo hizo de la forma más respetuosa que pudo pues sabía que los duendes eran de armas tomar si los insultabas.

Le hicieron esperar una media hora antes de atenderlo, lo hicieron caminar hasta una puerta que no se veía ya que estaba encantada la puerta estaba a la vista de todos en el lobby pero solo si te la señalaban la veías, camino con elegancia hacia lo que suponía era un despacho.

El despacho era sencillo de mobiliario pero aun así ostentoso con un escritorio de caoba rojiza bien pulida con varias cosa encima los sillones acolchado resteados de oro si no se equivoca y las paredes con molduras con frescos- camino hasta el sillón blanco frente al escritorio donde se hallaba un duende escribiendo afanosamente sobre un pergamino.

 **Buenos días-** la criatura alzo la cabeza y le dio una mirada evaluativa antes de prestarle atención.

 **Que se le ofrece-** gruño el duende dejando de lado su trabajo anterior.

 **Necesito un pergamino de herencia-** en principio no estaba muy seguro de pedirlo pero ese era el camino a seguir si quería comprobar las cosas de una buena vez.

 **Son 5 galeones por el pergamino** \- Severus asintió y saco la cantidad de su bolsillo para luego dárselo en la mano al duende, en cuestión de minutos tenía un pergamino amarillento frente a el junto a una daga **\- hágase un corte y deje caer 3 gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino.**

Severus con algo de aprensión tomo la daga ornamentada- bufo por lo bajo- acaso los duendes no podían utilizar dagas menos llamativas, se hizo un corte en el dedo índice izquierdo y dejo caer las gotas de sangre en el pergamino el cual empezó a llenarse, el duende tomo en sus manos el pergamino y lo comenzó a leer- la criatura soltó una carcajada antes de mirarlo con diversión y pasarle el pergamino para que lo pudiese leer.

 ** _Pergamino de Herencia:_**

 ** _Severus Tiberius Prince Rasmist_**

 ** _Padre: Tobias Snape (no lleva el apellido repudiado por el padre)(muggle)_**

 ** _Madre: Eleein Sarina Prince Rasmist_**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa antigua Prince:_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Prince, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre Prince en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 89 y 171_**

 ** _-Lord Prince y asiento Prince en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre Prince en sus venas, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de la familia Prince : 45% del diario el profeta, Mansión Prince (Bajo Fidelio). Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Prince o Heredero Prince._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa antigua Rasmist:_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Rasmist, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre Rasmist en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 408 y 322_**

 ** _-Lord Rasmist, única persona actual con sangre Rasmist en sus venas, reclamable.(debido a la muerte de todos los demás miembros de la familia Rasmist la rama secudaria Rasmist hereda)_**

 ** _-Pertenecías de la familia Rasmist : 58% de exportaciones trauns, Mansión Rasmist (Bajo Fidelio) y casa de campo (bajo fidelio) . Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Rasmist o Heredero Rasmist._**

 ** _Herencia de la Casa ancestral Drauch :_**

 ** _-Fortuna y Bienes Drauch, pueden ser reclamados, única persona actual con sangre Drauch en sus venas, reclamable. Bóvedas 834 y 229_**

 ** _-Lord Drauch y asiento Drauch en el Wizengamot, única persona actual con sangre Drauch en sus venas, reclamable._**

 ** _-Pertenecías de la familia Drauch : Castillo Drauch (Bajo Fidelio) y casa vacacional (bajo fidelio) . Solo reclamables cuando alguien porte el título de Lord Drauch o Heredero Drauch._**

 **Oh por merlín -** Severus estaba más blanco que el papel.

 **Esa no es la reacción normal-** objeto el duende que lo veía con burla **\- creo que quiere una asesoría ¿no?-** el pocionista asintió **\- su padre lo negó debo suponer que en reiteradas ocasiones** \- severus tuvo que estar de acuerdo con tal premisa **\- la magia no se toma muy bien el que nieguen a sus hijos, en este casos los magos-** señalo **-por lo que la misma magia disidió que usted tuviese los mismo apellidos que su madre, deberá someterse a un ritual de limpieza que exige su peculiar condición para eliminar la sangre de su padre.**

 **¿Qué? –** pregunto incrédulo.

 **Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar y mucho que revisar Lord Prince-** dijo socarrón el duende, Severus no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo pero algo le decía que pasaría todo el día y parte de la noche arreglando todo en el fulano banco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hubo tal reveló por las palabras de Harry que las clases se suspendieron ese día y el siguiente, el colegio era un hervidero de chismes, Teddy y Hermione casi corrieron hasta su sala común luego de que se les ocurrirá ir a cenar por su cuenta al gran comedor ya que Harry estaba haciendo alguna especie de poción la cual no quiso decirle a ninguno de los dos para que servía.

Los tres se levantaron al día siguiente con el ánimo por los suelos, Teddy y Hermione por el acoso del cual fueron víctima y Harry por estar toda la noche en vela terminando la poción que necesitaba, aunque se había tomado un revitalizante su humor no había cambiado, salieron de su sala común con precaución y entraron al gran comedor el cual enmudeció ante su llegada- Teddy vio con sorpresa a una versión adulta de su padrino de pie frente a la mesa de profesores, sintió la familiar intromisión de su padrino en su mente y dejo caer sus barreras para hablar **- _padrino ¿como…?-_**

 ** _Es una variante de la poción que te hace ver veinte años mayor el efecto dura 15 horas y si te preguntas estoy usando un giratiempo-_** Teddy miro a su padrino en específico al que tenía su edad caminar hasta la mesa de los tejones con total calma, mientras, la versión adulta de su padrino le daba una pequeña sonrisa, eso era raro extremadamente raro.

Harry versión adulto estaba vestido como todo un sangre pura con una túnica verde esmeralda con bordes plateados y pantalones negros con zapatos de vestir de piel de dragón suavizados, su largo cabello trenzado en una trenza floja, que caía por su espalda **\- bien tal y como le decía, es un gusto conocerlo Director-** hizo una leve reverencia- **Anthony Camus Peverell-** se presentó, más de uno suspiro ante el espécimen de hombre, hombros anchos, piel de porcelana pestañas rizadas enmarcando unos irreales ojos esmeraldas muy parecidos a los niños, rasgo suave y ese cabello tan negro como la tinta, el hombre era una exquisitez a la vista.

 **Mi ahijado o mejor dicho mi sobrino me ha comentado algunas cosas y he decidido intervenir-** comento viendo al profesorado **\- tengo que arreglar cierto asunto con un basilisco que duerme en la cámara de los secretos lastimosamente ninguno de ustedes puede entrar solo los herederos tienen derecho de pisar tal lugar-** dijo cortando de inmediato las intenciones del directo, porque no le paso por alto el brillo cuando nombro la cámara de los secretos.

 **Disculpe usted es heredero de…-** pregunto filius curioso y por esa sincera curiosidad Harry le dio una respuesta a medias que no era una verdad pero tampoco una total mentira.

 **Soy heredero de Slytherin aunque puedo reclamar el título de lord dejare que sea Hydrus el que porte el titulo no tengo interés alguno en meterme en la política-** argumento aunque era una mentira bien elaborada **\- en una hora llegaran los sanadores para realizarle las pruebas a los estudiantes, señor Jafart…-**

El aludido entendió la pregunta no hecha- **El exorcismo del baño de señoritas está listo, el fantasma del profesor estará listo en una hora, el problema es el del fantasma llamado Peeves el cual se ha ocultado-** aporto el hombre con voz casina.

 **No se preocupe hare algo para que pueda exorcizarlo-** le dio una sonrisa conciliadora **\- director he traído 40 "nimbus 2000" para reemplazar las viejas escobas de la clase de vuelo espero eso no suponga ningún inconveniente, Hydrus te quiero en la biblioteca y Nathan acompáñalo para que puedas abrir la cámara de los susurros de Ravenclaw-**

 **¿Qué?-** exclamaron casi todos los presentes.

 **Que ocurre -** pregunto casi con burla **\- es hora de revisar la colección de libros de Ravenclaw, como muchos de los mejore libros se han perdido o se han censurado por el inepto gobierno que posee gran Bretaña planeo llevarme todo-**

 **¡Usted no puede hacer eso! –** exclamó horrorizada la bibliotecaria Madam pince.

 **Oh por favor, cree que le dejare libros sobre rituales de sangre, artes arcanas o artes elementales para que vaya como un maldito cordero a entregárselo al ministerio –** bufo **\- si como no, veré si les dejo algunos aunque solo sean las copias; pretendo llevarme no solo la biblioteca de Ravenclaw sino también la de Slytherin mmm se me olvidaba… nada de lo que he dicho podrá ser repetido por ninguno de los presentes cortesía de un potente hechizo de confidencialidad**

La versión adulta de Harry salió del comedor dejando un revuelo tras de si- una osada estudian de Ravenclaw encaro tanto a Teddy como a Harry **\- no crees que es algo injusto que se nos prive del conocimiento de nuestra fundadora-** dijo soberbiamente la niña de cabello liso negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules de piel morena que parecía de tercer año más o menos, la Hermione de este mundo no se parecía en nada a la que Harry conocía en su mundo y eso quedó más que claro minutos después.

 **Y quien eres tú para opinar sobre el patrimonio de alguien más-** encaro la castaña con mirada fija- **como su heredero Nathan puede hacer lo que crea conveniente, inclusive pasar por encima del director, ese conocimiento que tanto quieres le pertenece exclusivamente a los descendientes de Ravenclaw y nadie tiene el derecho de opinar-** recalco casi gritando lo último.

 **Mione… -** trato de calmar Teddy a La castaña que parecía con ganas de escupir fuego de la rabia.

 **No Nathan ellos no son nadie para opinar o para exigir cosas de las cuales no son _"ni arte ni parte"_ -** muchos no entendieron el dicho pero captaron la idea **\- tu padrino decidió lo mejor para ustedes, pensando en sus futuros y el gobierno de gran Bretaña solo tratara de adueñarse del conocimiento para ellos mismos dejando en la ignorancia al resto tal y como han hecho en las últimas décadas censurando y criminalizando la magia, la magia es solo magia es el mago o la bruja quien decide qué hacer con sus poderes y como emplearlos para bien o para mal.-** dijo para luego sentarse y cruzarse de brazo enfurruñándose por primera vez frente a un muy divertido Harry que por poco se hecha a reír.

A Harry le había tomado solo un mes cambiar las perspectivas de la castaña con respecto a su pequeño problema con la autoridad que de problema no tenía nada solo que tendía a poner en un pedestal a las personas en altos cargos o a los maestros, nada que unas buenas charlas no cambiaran, vio como Teddy le daba miradas acusadoras e intuía que se debía a la cámara de los susurros, en su mundo el no pudo abrir tal cámara pues aunque sabía su localización le era imposible abrirla y como en aquel entonces no sabía que Teddy tenia sangre Ravenclaw pues nunca la abrió, al parecer se divertiría de lo lindo en un par de horas cuando usara el giratiempo.

Le hizo una seña a Teddy para que lo siguiera y tomo la mano de la castaña entre las suyas para arrástrala con él, ese día Hermione tenia hecha una cola de caballo, el cabello colgando desde la coleta aún mantenía una cantidad de bucles que parecían invitarte a enredar tus mano en el (palaras textuales de su ahijado), empezaron a hacer su camino hasta la biblioteca y como si fuesen hormigas los profesores los siguieron **\- Teddy, detrás de la sección prohibida hay una pared con un potente glamour y una barrera, cuando las quite tienes que colocar tu mano en la insignia de Ravenclaw no te preocupes si sientes un pinchazo en la mano es una medida de seguridad para comprobar si eres descendiente de Ravenclaw -** explico Harry mientras se hacía una cola baja en el cabello ya que se estaba moviendo de un lado al otro, ahora entendía el porqué de la trenza de su otra versión.

 **¿Puedo intentarlo?-** Teddy lo miro con ojos de cachorro apaleado, Harry lo miro sin entender **\- quiero intentar quitar la barrera.**

 **Mm no lo creo-** miro como Teddy hacia puchero y suspiro **\- hagamos un trato, tu quitas la barrera de la sección prohibida y yo quito los demás ¿trato?-**

 **Trato-** dijo sonriente y prácticamente troto hasta la biblioteca, Harry solo lo vio caminar divertido luego puso los ojos en blanco su ahijado en definitiva era un serpiente de pies a cabeza de lo manipulador que resultaba ser.

La sección prohibida estaba correctamente señalizada, el director trato de decirles que no era necesario echar abajo las barreras pero fue demasiado tarde, el niño de ahora cabello azul celeste sonreía de oreja a oreja después de destruir la barrera como si fuese nada más que un simple encantamiento, esto hizo que el viejo mago lo viese con sorpresa **\- Teddy deja de brincar.-** ordeno Harry al pequeño e imperativo metamorfomago.

 **Ups lo siento-** aunque se veía a millas que la disculpa no era sincera. Aun así Harry sonrió viendo como el cabello y ojos de su ahijado se tornaba azul eléctrico un color muy común para su ahijado últimamente.

 **Bien solo cálmate por un momento-** camino hasta la pared que no parecía ser nada a simple vista pero que en cuanto poso una mano pareció estallar como si un velo fuese cayendo esa fue la sensación que les dio a los curiosos espectadores que veían como ante ellos aparecía un puerta de roca maciza con el escudo de Ravenclaw con un prefacio escrito en el.

 ** _"aquí yace todo mi conocimiento, pero cuidado porque el conocimiento sin horizonte solo causa arrogancia, cuida de mirar todas las opciones e historias antes de emitir opinión alguna, ya que el miedo y la ignorancia son las mayores faltas de todo mago"_**

Bueno Ravenclaw era bastante inteligente y era obvio que dejase una advertencia incluso para sus propios descendientes, Teddy coloco la mano sobre el escudo y la magia en el aire pareció sobrecargarse la puerta se hundió y luego se apartó dejando libre el paso, la cámara de los susurros era una bóveda circular en el centro había una especie de sala de estar con dos sofás de cuero negro bastante antiguos y un sillón beige que Harry intuía había sido blanco en algún momento, las paredes circulares rebosaban de libros, había unas escaleras y una pasarela en los tres pisos de biblioteca dejando un perfecto circulo vacío que permitía ver el techo, si mirabas hacia el techo podías ver un cielo encantado igual al del gran comedor.

Teddy entro seguido de Hermione quien veía embelesada todos esos libros, Harry entro y se sentó en uno de los sofás el intuía que debía esperar a su otro yo, el director trato de entrar pero fue repelido por la magia del lugar lanzándolo por los aires para estrellarse contra una estantería de libros, Harry puso los ojos en blanco; Teddy y Hermione solo se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros, total el director había sido advertido que solo los herederos podían entrar, Hermione entraba porque tenía permiso de lady Hogwarts al llevar el escudo en su uniforme y tenía el permiso de tanto Teddy como de Harry, eso es algo que les había explicado Harry en voz baja de camino a la biblioteca.

 **Mm así que esta es la famosa biblioteca-** dijo al aire la versión adulta de Harry **\- no toquen nada, debo hacer un hechizo de restauración, umm necesitare mucha de tú magia Nathan –** dijo viendo críticamente alrededor, Teddy asintió y se acercó a su padrino **\- dame tus manos y deja fluir tu magia como lo practicamos en casa-** el niño asintió, ambos Harry sonrieron al ver la concentración en el rostro ajeno **\- resparus totalus-** conjuro sin varita, su magia y la Teddy entrelazada tocaron todos los rincones de la habitación, y tal y como había intuido el sillón era blanco los libros en las estanterías parecían nuevos ya no se veía como si fusen hojas secas.

 **Wow padrino-** dijo asombrado el niño **\- esto es…-** al parecer Teddy no encontraba forma de describir la magnificencia de lo que veía, la biblioteca parecía nueva y mágica bueno algo lógico si sabias a quien perteneció.

 **Señor Anthony –** llamo educadamente Hermione **\- ¿puedo…?-** dijo haciendo una seña hacia los libros, Harry adulto soltó un carcajada fresca haciendo que la niña se ruborizara.

 **Adelante solo no saques nada de este lugar-** miro la biblioteca **\- me tomara un par de semanas catalogar y vaciar todo** -dijo al aire, los espectadores que se habían recuperado del susto del ver al director ser lanzado por los aires veían con envidia, admiración y codicia todo el conocimiento dentro de la cámara o lo poco que podían ver desde el borde de la sección prohibida **\- deben irse, pronto llegaran los sanadores y los medi-duendes me quedare aquí leyendo un poco, si necesitan algo vengan a verme no me iré por lo pronto,** -dijo la versión adulta, Harry tomo de la mano a los dos niños y salieron a paso calmo de la biblioteca con destino al gran comedor.

El director ya recuperado del golpe camino unos pasos por detrás de los tres alumnos casi todos los estudiantes de Ravenclaw se encontraban a sus espaldas algo lógico no se querían perder el hallazgo de la biblioteca de la patrona de su casa Rowena Ravenclaw, en el momento que estaban cerca del gran comedor iba entrando Hagrid en compañía de tres magos, una bruja y dos duendes que no se veían muy amables, el guardabosque encaminaba calmadamente al peculiar grupo hacia el comedor en cuanto el semi-gigante vio al director se le dibujo una sonrisa **\- profesor Dumbledore aquí están las visitas que esperaba-**

 **Gracia Hagrid-** dijo el viejo mago que de inmediato estudio a los presente, tuvo que contener una mueca de desagrado, tres de los presentes eran ex-Slytherin (acérrimos defensores de la pureza de la sangre) y solo uno era un ex-Ravenclaw. **\- bienvenidos a Hogwarts.**

Solo obtuvo unos asentimientos secos de los presentes, los duendes ni interesados solo veían toda la edificación con ojo crítico **- _señor Mort, El príncipe Ragnok le manda sus saludos-_** dijo en duendizingonsa uno de los duende en cuanto lo vio - **_el príncipe espera que seamos exactamente lo que usted requiere para este… peculiar pedido_** \- dijo dudoso.

 ** _Muchas gracias-_** respondió en el idioma de los duendes causando sorpresa en muchos ** _\- espero que le transmitan mi gratitud al príncipe Ragnok por atender mi pedido –_ **hizo una media reverencia que fue muy apreciada por los duendes quienes planeaban mostrarle todos sus recuerdo a su príncipe heredero **\- necesito que se enfoquen en comprobar si algunos estudiantes son realmente nacidos muggles y que den su opinión si se consiguen hechizo de contención, supresión o compulsión en los alumnos, además una vez terminen ese trabajo quiero que revisen un lugar debido a que sospecho que colocaron una maldición-** todo esto lo dijo en inglés para que todos comprendieran **\- por supuesto todo será remunerado apropiadamente-** los duendes asintieron conforme con esas palabras.

 **Joven Mort-** llamo uno de los sanadores **-empezarnos la revisión con los de primer año si nos permite-** Harry asintió, entraron al gran comedor donde se encontraba la mayoría de los estudiantes, los estudiantes faltantes entraron junto a ellos, los estudiantes se fueron a sentar en su respectiva mesa, el que parecía ser el jefe de los sanadores se paró en lo más alto de los escalones que daban a la mesa de profesores- **buenos días alumnos de Hogwarts, me llamo Maximilian Bulstrode-** se presentó, muchos de inmediato lo asociaron a los Bulstrode que estudiaban actualmente en el colegio **\- quiero que todos los estudiantes de primer año se sienten en los asientos que se van a conjurar-** le dio una significativa mirada al director que solo asintió dando a entender que él lo haría **\- se armara una tienda de campaña para dar más privacidad al examen médico.**

Unos de los duendes se paro donde antes estuvo el sanador el cuan había bajado y daba órdenes a los elfos domésticos para que armaran la tienda que los sanadores habían traído **\- todos los nacidos muggles irán al final del comedor y se sentaran en la mesa donde les daré un pergamino, deberán hacerse un corte y dejar caer algunas gotas de sangre en el pergamino que se les entregara, si tienen dudas se las responderemos.**

El comedor se volvió un hervidero de alumnos que pululaban de aquí para allá, en total habían 73 nacidos muggles de 214 alumnos y tres de los nacidos muggles estaban en primer año, tal y como dijo el duende una vez sentados los estudiantes en la mesa dispuesta al final del comedor apareció ante ellos un pergamino amarillento y una pequeña daga, con nerviosismo la mayoría se hizo un corte en el dedo índice, algunos en el pulgar aunque muy pocos optaban por esa opción, más de uno exclamó sorprendidos y hubieron varios desmayos el medí-duende que los observaba sólo bufo por el dramatismo de los magos y brujas ante el **\- bien por qué tanto escándalo-** pregunto acido.

 **Pero es que…-** dijo una Hufflepuff de quinto que acababa de despertar gracias a un enervante de un Ravenclaw **\- esto no puede ser… yo… ¿soy adoptada?** -Dijo espantada.

 **Umm déjeme ver-** dijo gruñón, una vez leyó el papel la miro con burla- **según esto usted es sangre pura deberá ir a gringgots a revisar si poseen alguna bóveda que pueda reclamar-** la pobre niña Hufflepuff de cabello negro rizado y ojos dorados parecía casi al borde del colapso, el director se había acercado debido al revuelo y Harry veía todo con diversión pero también caminaba en dirección a la mesa donde se suponían estaban los nacidos muggles.

 **Señor…-** dijo Dumbledore dudoso.

 **Garnuk-** dijo el duende.

 **Señor Garnuk ¿qué ocurre?-** pregunto preocupado por las caras de incredulidad y espanto de alguno de sus alumnos unas pocas niñas estaban llorando y eso no era normal.

 **Nada importante, la bruja aquí presente es una sangre pura y por lo que leo-** dijo revisando los pergaminos de otros alumnos **\- este también es sangre pura solo que sus padres son squid repudiados, este es mestizo su madre es una squid pero su padre es muggle y estos tres de acá están iguales creo que la que se llevó la mayor sorpresa es la bruja aquí presente** \- señalo a la Hufflepuff.

 **Señorita frizerall-** llamo el viejo mago a la Hufflepuff que hacia ejercicios de respiración tratando de calmarse.

 **Pues tal parecer que ese no es su nombre-** dijo el duende **\- aquí dice Elizabeth Ekath Tradiuns Goslec.**

El viejo mago se puso más blanco que el papel esos apellidos eran muy conocidos, fieles seguidores del señor oscuro después de que unos muggles terroristas mataran al hijo menor de la familia Tradiuns y a su esposa embrazada, al parecer él bebe si había nacido, esto amenazaba con volverse un pandemónium cuando se supiera, la familia Tradiuns armaría un escándalo en el ministerio de magia y más al saber que su nieta/sobrina a estado siendo criada por muggles, Dumbledore quería echarle un obliviate al comedor entero pero no era posible el viejo mago consideraba que era mejor que algunas cosas permanecieran en el olvido.

 **No te preocupes, -** le dijo Harry a la chica dándole una sonrisa conciliadora- **si quieres puedo ayudarte al igual que a todos los que quieran conocer a su familiares, seria bueno que adjunten el pergamino de identidad en las cartas que envíen y deben investigar si los demás miembros de su familia tendrán algún interés en conocerlos** \- los miro evaluativamente **\- deben ser conscientes de que muchos no los aceptaran por ser sangre mestiza, si por el contrario no quieren conocer a nadie de su familia también se respetara su decisión, gringgots me aseguro de que les hará una rebaja y el pergamino de herencia les saldrá en 3 galeones para saber si tienen derecho a alguna bóveda o propiedad.**

Al otro lado del gran comedor se escuchaba el colorido vocabulario de uno de los sanadores que estaba que echaba humo, el sanador pareció correr en dirección al director y cargaba un furia fría tal que Dumbledore retrocedió un paso- **director, encarecidamente le pido su presencia en la tienda y haga que alguien llame a Madam Bones junto a un grupo de aurores creo que necesitaremos varios para el final del día-** dijo entre dientes- **y hágalo a la brevedad** – el sanador era un hombre robusto de cabello rubio y ojos pardos y piel acanelada un sangre pura extremadamente orgulloso y era casi imposible que perdiera la compostura del modo en que lo hacía.

 **Si me disculpan mi presencia es requerida-** dijo a los demás estudiantes que le veían, el mago camino hasta McGonagall y le pidió llamar a Madam Bones junto a un pequeño escuadrón de aurores aunque él lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo cualquier inconveniente con los padres podía ser tratado sin la intervención de los aurores, pero no quería tentar su suerte menos con esa serpientes de Anthony Peverell, él no quería saber de que era capaz ese hombre, era mejor prevenir, al entrar a la tienda vio al sanador que lo había llamado al frente de un cubículo que estaba cerrado por una cortina.

 **Quiero que usted lo vea** \- lo taladro con los ojos eso le dio mala espina al viejo- **adelante** \- Dumbledore entro y vio a un niño vestido escasamente con una bata azul, el niño lo veía con ojos de borrego a punto de degollar su miedo era casi palpable y al viejo mago le dio la sensación de que lo que desvelaría en los próximos segundo le daría una vuelta a todo su mundo y creencias.

.

.

.0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Severus estaba cansado, no solo por el ritual sino por la cantidad de papeles que había tenido que leer, eran casi las nueve de la mañana y aun no iba a Hogwarts, primero iría a su casa y luego al colegio, Severus consideró muy interesante la cara pálida de maldito de lord Potter, como lo detestaba, por lo menos Lily abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la clase de basura que era ese bastardo y solo por ella soportaba al bastardo.

Él iba saliendo de la cámara de rituales cuando el Potter salía de una oficina, parecía en estado de shock, lo cual le dio curiosidad pero no iba a preguntar primero Salazar volvía a la vida antes de rebajarse a preguntarle algo al maldito Potter, sabiendo que se hacía tarde decidió irse a su casa para asearse e ir al colegio, de una u otra forma se entraría que le había pasado al Potter, muy probablemente por boca del viejo chocho.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Por primera vez en décadas Dumbledore se enojó, ni siquiera Tom (alias voldemort) le había hecho enojar, la magia del anciano saturo el gran comedor y a todos le recorrió un escalofrió sintiendo una gran opresión casi asfixiante, bueno, a todos menos a Harry, Hermione y Teddy se abrazaron a él como koalas buscando protección, el ojiverde miro con interés la tienda y vio cómo su versión adulta entraba por la puerta, así que desecho la idea de ir a investigar, cuando usase el giratiempo entendería todo o eso esperaba.

…

Harry versión adulta sintió la fluctuación de magia estando en la biblioteca, salió y fue al gran comedor sabía que tal fluctuación era causada por el viejo, por fin se enteraría que era lo que desato la furia del vejete, entro a paso calmo a la tienda de campaña, un sanador estaba fuera de un cubículo y tenía una sonrisa algo(muy) macabra con un deje de burla y soberbia, -Harry suspiro era mejor no saber qué pensaba ese mago- camino hasta el cubículo, abrió un poco la cortina como para pasar y se quedó paralizado en la entrada, el conocía a ese niño, bueno no era exactamente el mismo de su mundo pero era igual, ante él estaba Seamus Finnigan con su rubio cabello y ojos azules*, una escasa bata azul estaba en torno a sus caderas dejando al descubierto el maltratado pecho del niño, pero lo que lo horrorizo fue lo escrito en el pecho de ese niño, era obvio que aun dolía, la heridas se veía recientes y había sido hechas con algo filoso… un cuchillo tal vez,- vio de reojo al viejo que no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro pero cuyos ojos azules titilaban de manera peligrosa- ahora entendía la rabia de Dumbledore, alguien había escrito a lo largo del pecho del niño "engendro del diablo" cuanta tortura habría soportado ese pequeño Seamus hasta que terminaron con tan macabra obra,- trago grueso, su respiración se aceleró, Harry sabía que ese Seamus no era el mismo de su mundo, pero a diferencia del otro Seamus* este estaba vivo, y el no permitiría que tal degradación ocurrirá hacia el niño - Dumbledore noto una magia muy fría y oscura a sus espaldas, volteo y vio al Peverell cuyos ojos eran una tormenta del color Avada Kedavra, dio un paso atrás, si él estaba molesto ese joven estaba iracundo.

No solo eran las palabras escritas lo que lo indigno, sino los moretones y cortes que adornaban su piel, ¿desde cuándo…? ¿desde cuándo ocurría eso?, eran las pregunta que Harry se hacía, ¿acaso había ocurrido lo mismo en su mundo?, no lo sabía, ignoraba la respuesta pero eso no importaba ahora este era su mundo y el arreglaría las cosas de una maldita vez, sabía que podía colocar en jaque a todo el ministerio pero primero debía buscar la forma de hablar con la muerte de este mundo, coloco su magia bajo control y miro con insistencia al viejo que entendió lo pedido, ambos magos salieron del cubículo dejando al niño que empezaba a derramar lágrimas sin soltar sollozo alguno,- **espero que los aurores estén a la altura para tratar con esto-** espeto con sequedad.

 **La jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley, Madam Bones se encargara** , -informo- **le aseguro que es una mujer muy tenaz que llevara esto hasta que se haga justicia, con los informes del sanador y las memorias serán suficiente para llevar una investigación-** Harry quiso bufar ante la ironía del caso, el Dumbledore de su mundo jamás investigo el maltrato que el recibió a manos de su amada familia muggle y era chocante ver a la contraparte de ese mismo mago el cual le había jodido la vida por una profecía falsa, hablando con tanta preocupación sobre investigaciones de abuso infantil, pues si era extraño pero no menos cierto, aunque se tenía que recordar continuamente que este no era el Dumbledore que el conocía pero por lo menos este a diferencia del otro Dumby el de este mundo le servía para algo y esperaba que no fuera un defensor de muggles tan acérrimo de ahora en adelante, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba **\- joven Peverell, disculpe, pero puedo preguntarle donde estudio.**

Harry soltó una leve risa era claro que el viejo quería tenerlo en la palma de su mano, algo que no ocurriría jamás, le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado y con voz cargada de diversión respondió **\- fui enseñado en casa desde que tengo uso de razón, pero quería que Hydrus y Nathan experimentaran el ir al colegio y sentí que era hora de regresar a Inglaterra-** se encogió de hombros, Dumbledore sabía que no obtendría más información.

 **Ya veo-** dijo con voz cansada, tenía demasiado que pensar **\- me retirare a mi despacho luego… luego veré los informes médicos no creo que sea prudente que me… exalte más de lo debido, si me disculpa-** Dumbledore salió de la tienda de campaña con una cara inexpresiva, Harry creyó ver como algo había muerto dentro del viejo mago ese día, aunque se sabía culpable de ello, Harry no sentía empatía alguna por el viejo, total sus estúpidas obras por el bien mayor le había jodido la vida, y no caería en sus redes nuevamente, primero Merlín y Morgana hacen una orgia a que él sienta remordimientos o empatía hacia ese viejo chocho.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Teddy sintió la magia desbordada de su padrino, el pequeño sabía que Harry se había controlado en todo momento y solo estaban sintiendo el excedente de magia que escapaba de su férreo control, porque su padrino era alguien de temer, era extraño saber que estaba abrazado a su padrino y a la vez saber que su versión adulta estaba con el director, era un embrollo así que mejor no pensaba mucho en eso, cuando su padrino(adulto) salió de la tienda de campaña se soltó del abrazo férreo que tenía sobre el Harry de su edad y fue directo hacia el otro, el pequeño metamofomago cambio el color de su cabello a un rojo cereza y sus ojos a un azul profundo que expresaban preocupación y molestia.

 **Padrino-** llamo con cierto deje de molestia **\- álzame –** exigió con el ceño fruncido y un puchero que se le antojo adorable al adulto, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios Harry cumplió con las exigencias de su ahijado, no sabía por qué Teddy había actuado así, pero no le importaba, eran tan pocas las veces que lo podía abrazar de esta forma que no tenía molestia alguna con que Teddy se comportara como un niño consentido, harry enterró su nariz en el cuello del niño embebiéndose de su olor, manzanas, canela, caramelo y un suave toque de manzanilla, la fragancia emboto sus sentidos, aspiro con fuerza el olor que lo relajo casi al instante, su pequeño y frágil ahijado estaba seguro entre sus brazos, estaba a salvo de cualquier mal, no había que preocuparse por nada ni nadie que le quisiese dañar, no había una diana sobre su pequeña y traviesa cabecita, no era señalado por ser hijo de un hombre lobo, nadie trataría de hacerle daño por ser el ahijado del salvador del mundo mágico, Harry sintió que sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas y los cerro para evitar derramarlas, al cabo de unos segundos logro controlar sus emociones y afianzo el abrazo sobre el niño, Teddy por su parte aferro sus piernas en la cintura de su padrino y se abrazó más al cuello.

Harry (el de once años) veía la escena y sabía que algo malo había ocurrido para que su versión adulta estuviese tan descompuesto, Teddy lo había notado y se había molestado,-sonrió complacido- ah su pequeño ahijado, era tan sobreprotector, a pesar de ser tan pequeño había tomado el toro por los cuernos y había ido directo a hacer lo que creía necesario para cuidar de el **\- Hydrus-** llamo la castaña que lo veía con preocupación, **-no crees que deberías ir, bueno digo… -** la niña se veía inquieta, así que la tomo de la mano con suavidad para darle confianza.

 **No es necesario-** dijo misterioso, la niña lo miro con extrañeza **\- pero tu deberías ir-** la chica abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" sus ojos tan abiertos como los de una lechuza encandilada, ella empezó a balbucear cosas que no entendió pero aun así le sonrió,- **ve, tengo algo que hacer** \- indico dándole un ligero empujoncito hacia donde estaba Teddy, la niña dudo pero al final accedió y se marchó hacia donde le indico. Ambos Harry estaban distraídos así que no notaron las miradas curiosas que recibía su versión adulta, por parte de los presentes en el comedor, en el caso de los estudiantes todos sabía que no debían interrumpir y que era mejor no molestar a los herederos así que no hicieron revuelo por la escena tan tierna (en opinión de muchas chicas) y los maestro se guardaron su opiniones pues no era raro ese comportamiento siendo el mayor el tutor y familiar del niño, los sanadores estaban tan ocupados que ni les prestaron atención.

 **Padrino estas mejor** \- pregunto Teddy con preocupación **\- tu magia ya no está arremolinada en el comedor pero aun la siento-** dijo mientras frotaba su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de su padrino, el niño aspiro el aroma salvaje al que estaba tan acostumbrado ese aroma que le recordaba que siempre estaría protegido entre los brazo de su papa*, olía a fuego y tormenta con un leve olor a mar y una pisca de madera, un olor que hablaba de destrucción y aun así lo hacía sentir seguro.

 **Si, ahora lo estoy-** aseguro **,** Harry noto como la figura insegura de Hermione se detenía frente a ellos, la niña se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y mordía su labio inferior además de mandarle miradas preocupadas, -sonrió encantado- esta Hermione era tan adorable incluso cuando se preocupaba- **ven-** le tendió la mano derecha a la niña, esta tomo la mano sin titubear, Harry la jalo y la alzo con facilidad apoyándola en su cadera, la niña ahogo un grito de sorpresa su cara se tornó de un rosa intenso, como pudo la niña coloco sus piernas alrededor de Harry e inevitablemente se topó con la piernas de Teddy, este alzo la vista y le dio una brillante sonrisa a la castaña la cual pareció desinflarse, al parecer estaba preocupada por como tomaría Teddy las acciones de él, Harry coloco su antebrazo derecho de modo que la castaña tuviese un soporte donde sentarse y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejo el ajetreado comedor atras.

El Harry en el cuerpo de once años los vio marchar con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, las cosas marchaban bien, Harry decidió no preocuparse por los niños más témpano que tarde sabría que había pasado y a donde se dirigían después de todo eran la misma persona así que podía confiar en que estarían bien, la mañana siguió a su ritmo, todo estuvo bastante calmado aunque hubieron varias sorpresas, algunos hechizos de compulsión que serían quitados el día siguiente de varios alumnos y una que otra poción de amor en algunos estudiantes, que ahora estaban indignados con sus respectivas parejas por haberles hechizados, hubo un revuelo al saber que una Gryffindor tenía un hechizo de supresión de herencia, ella era parte Zartis el sanador le dijo que de seguir sellada; su parte Zartis empezaría a morir y ella moriría inevitablemente, decir que la Gryffindor se puso pálida seria poco y lo que le indigno fue saber que su propio padre le había sellado su herencia mágica.

La joven Gryffindor estaba que mataba a su propio padre del cabreo y todos podían sentir como la magia de la chica se tornaba violenta, la joven decía algo sobre que ya sabía a qué se refería su padre con llamar demonio a su madre, pero que no tenía derecho a negarle lo que era- bueno era verdad, los Zartis eran considerados una rama algo lejana de los demonios específicamente estaban emparentados con los súcubos.

No hubo mucho revuelo aparte de eso, aunque al parecer eran demasiados descubrimientos para una sola mañana, cuando llego el almuerzo muchos se extrañaron por el coctel de siete pociones en los platos de cada uno-un prefecto se levantó y pregunto en voz alta lo que todos querían saber **\- disculpen sé que las pociones son para que nos las bebamos pero… por que es necesario que las tomemos ,reconozco solo tres de las pociones pero las otras me son desconocidas-** el prefecto de Ravenclaw tomo aire y continuo hablando – **nos podrían explicar-** pidió.

El mismo sanador que se presentó al principio se levantó de su asiento provisional en la mesa de profesores que carecía de la presencia del tan afamado director- todos vieron como el sanador conjuro un sonorus para poder ser escuchado **\- son pociones para ayudarles, la de color azul cobalto es un suplemento nutricional de acción prolongada que les permitirá adsorber mejor los nutrientes de su comida por el próximo mes, la verde fosforescente ayuda en la limpieza y purificación del cuerpo para que estén en sintonía con la magia-** alguno estudiantes vieron con mucho interés la botellita- **la roja sangre ayuda a eliminar remanentes de enfermedades en sus cuerpo como infecciones mal curadas-** la enfermera pomfrey le mando una mirada inescrutable pero se veía molestia en su postura como si lo dicho fuese un insulto hacia ella, el sanador la ignoro- **la poción amarillo amarronada es crece huesos, es obligatorio que la tomen pueden tener deficiencia en los huesos y no saber o tener fracturas mal curadas o agrietamiento en los huesos por caída y no saberlo-** muchos vieron con aprensión la botellita especificada y es que casi todos sabían que la poción tenía fama de tener un sabor horrible(información a cortesía del equipo de Quidicht) **\- la poción rosada es opcional tomarla pero les recomendaría que la tomen-** muchos le lanzaron miradas recelosos al sanador **\- es una poción de fertilidad, se le proporcionara por tres días continuos a quienes deseen tomarla es para potenciar la posibilidad de tener progenie a futuro ya que en algunos casos es difícil concebir o engendrar hijos esta es una contra medida que algunos padres sangre puras tomamos para que asegurarnos que nuestros hijo sean capaces de seguir con el linaje.**

Hubieron muchas exclamaciones y algunos "oh" que le siguieron a esa declaración, algunos mestizos y _"nacidos muggle"_ vieron las cara solemne de los sangre puras de su respectiva casa, también vieron que no les hacía gracia que se supiera una de sus tradiciones pero no podían hacer nada- **la morada es una poción usada para ayudar en el aprendizaje, los hace más receptivo a las enseñanzas, les aclaro que no los vuelve más inteligente sino que le ayuda a mantener su enfoque y a ser más receptivos con su clases-** aseguro para aplacar la consternación de los Ravenclaw que parecía haber visto el demonio- **y por ultimo pero no menos importante la poción anaranjada es para borrar cicatrices –** casi todo el comedor soltó un jadeo- **como saben muchos-** dijo con voz arrastrada.- **esa es una poción extremadamente cara que se les está proporcionando de manera gratuita para _"ustedes"-_** recalco **\- si no toman alguna de las pociones se les preguntara el por qué ténganlo en cuenta y tendrá una charla con la enfermera en privado, cinco pociones son obligatorias la de fertilidad y la otra para cicatrices son opcionales.**

El sanador se sentó y el comedor quedo en un silencio tenso poco a poco los alumnos empezaron la tortuosa tarea de beberse las pociones, más de uno dio arcadas de asco, y otros simplemente se taparon la nariz y tragaron de golpe las pociones una tras otra, al final nadie vio nada malo en tomar todas las pociones, de hecho fue algo que sorprendió al profesorado quienes se quedaron atónitos ante la unanimidad a la que llego todo el colegio, sin importar casa o estatus de sangre todos concordaron que las pociones eran para su beneficio, luego de terminar la tortuosa y monstruosa tarea de engullir esos líquidos fue servido el almuerzo a diferencia de como por lo general aparecían fuentes de comida y cada quien se servía a gusto, en esta ocasión apareció un plato con un sopa de verduras- el sanador que era un antiguo Slytherin los vio con burla antes de conjurar nuevamente un sonorus- **presten atención, se les será servido tres platos de comida, entrada, plato fuerte y postre en un riguroso régimen de alimentos para ayudarles en su nutrición, esto será así durante un mes y no hay pero que valga-** dijo ante las réplicas **,- si son alérgicos a algún alimento deben informárselo a la enfermera y ella le dirá a los elfos para que les sirvan un plato distinto de alimentos, todo esto es para facilitar su desarrollo nutricional de manera segura. Esto incluye el desayuno y la cena además se les hará tomar una merienda a media tarde para complementar, recuerden esto es solo durante un mes pueden liderar con ello.-** dijo jocoso se veía la diversión en el mago.

Después de que casi todos sopesaran las palabras se empezó a comer, cuando el plato de sopa era terminado de inmediato aparecía el plato fuerte, un puré de patata dulce con espárragos salteados y chuletas de cerdo en salsa de vino, el postre fue una rebana de tarta de naranja, cuando se termino de comer se les informo a los estudiantes que tenían el resto de la tarde libre, los alumno se sintieron perdido en especial los de primer años, los prefectos de cada casa se encargaron de guiarlos a los jardines o en algunos caso de hacer un recorrido guiado por el colegio, ningún estudiante noto como minutos después entraba al comedor la jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley junto a una escolta de cinco aurores.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry ni siquiera se había sentado a comer solo conjuro un cojín de color negro y se sentó en una esquina apartada del comedor, se rio entre dientes cuando el prefecto de quinto año de la casa Ravenclaw hizo la pregunta que todos se morían por hacer, ciertamente la cantidad de pociones necesaria para todo el cuerpo de alumnados del colegio equivalía a una pequeña fortuna, pero si se tomaba en cuenta que el había hecho las pociones se reducía a la mitad el costo total, así que al final no fue mucho el gasto, sabía que algunos no admitirían tener cicatrices en sus cuerpo por vergüenza, menos lo admitirían los sangre puras (a pesar de que todos pasaron por una revisión minuciosa por parte de los sanadores, el orgullo de muchos no le permitiría admitir a viva voz que estaban marcados y ni se diga pedir ayuda), porque incluso ellos los llamado sangre pura no se escapan de los castigos que terminaban en forma de maldiciones cortantes (algo que descubrió como inefable en los archivos sellados) o quemaduras, y claro todo para formar a los perfectos sangre puras, pero a la final solo creaban niños temerosos que sentían que no tenían valor alguno y con una autoestima dañada que solo se sentían bien al molestar a otro dándoles una falsa sensación de control que no tenían.

Un elfo amablemente le llevo un trozo de tarta de naranja con un rico te rojo endulzado con miel, vio con complacencia a todos los alumnos- su mirada brillo con intensidad y su sonrisa expresaba gozo.- todos sin excepción tomaron las pociones, al principio no estaba seguro con la poción de fertilidad, pero después de investigar en su mundo descubrió que eran muy pocos los magos y brujas fértiles, la magia les daba su gracia a todos así que por lo menos los bendecía con un hijo, los weasley eran una rareza dentro del mundo mágico, incluso había un archivo de investigación dentro de los inefables debido a la cantidad de hijos tenidos en especial por ser todos magos y bruja sin un solo squib en esa generación, a Harry le causo gracia que la familia de pelirrojos fuese investigada por tener tantos hijos, él quería una abundante cantidad de estudiantes para Hogwarts dentro de dos décadas y este era uno de los pasos si quería asegurarse que tuviesen por lo menos dos o tres hijos por familia mágica.

Algo que influía en la cantidad de hijo era la magia de los padres, en especial la del padre pero aún no estaba seguro de que cantidad de magia debía tener cada progenitor para asegurar cierta cantidad de hijos, Harry rio entre dientes cuando se explicó el arreglo que tendrían todos los estudiantes a la hora de comer, muchos mostraron cara de tragedia en especial los guardaespaldas de Malfoy, Harry detallo al rubio, se veía exactamente como en su mundo pero tenía cierto aire de melancolía que lo desconcertaba, miro a Neville en la casa Gryffindor el cual se veía taciturno y melancólico,- frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza- Harry sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo, mmm luego investigaría, algunos comieron la comida con renuencia pero al final se rindieron y comieron todo lo servido, al terminar el almuerzo el comedor se fue vaciando los prefecto de cada casa se abocaron a sus tareas y llevaron a los de primer año a algún lugar pues Harry no estaba seguro de que les habían dicho los prefectos pero todos los niños se mostraban emocionados, a saber a dónde iría- se encogió de hombro quitándole importancia.

Si Hermione supiera que fue una total mentira cuando le dijo que tenía algo que hacer de seguro le reñiría pero como nadie reparo en su presencia, pues nadie le podía ir con el chisme a la castaña(no era como si la niña tuviese alguna amistad además de la de Teddy y la de harry)- se rio entre diente- ah bueno Hermione seguiría siendo tan regañona en este lado y en el otro, aunque gracias a Merlín su actual Hermione era más recatada y tranquila sino fuese así ya habría huido hace mucho tiempo, pasados unos diez minutos desde que los estudiantes abandonaron el comedor Madam Bones entro con una escolta de cinco aurores entre ellos dos personas que reconoció a la perfección, aunque uno se veía muy diferente a sus recuerdos, Kingsley y Sirius, Harry casi salto de la emoción al ver a su padrino pero se recordó que no lo era, no en este mundo, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y se calmó pero su corazón palpitaba como loco de regocijo de solo ver a Sirius Black vivo- el hombre cargaba una perpetua sonrisa de picarda que Harry jamás había visto y sus ojos azules parecían hipnóticos,- por un momento se preguntó si Teddy sentiría lo mismo al ponerse frente a sus padres, porque si él estaba así de alterado con ver a su padrino quien fue su figura paterna, pues no quería ni imaginar que tan duro seria para su ahijado.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No estoy segura si fue seamus quien murió cuando estaban secuestrados por Voldemort si no fue el pues hagan de cuenta que seamus finnigan se murió en el otro mundo.

No recuerdo si son azules o castaños los ojos de seamus entiéndanme es un personaje que a lo sumo y se menciona y muy poco cabe destacar así que no esperen que me acuerde del niño x.x.

ahhh y Se los advierto aquí no hay nada de Harry x Teddy que ni se les pase por la cabeza entendieron, mi pequeño Teddy ve a Harry como su papa, sabe que Harry es su padrino pero igual lo ve como su padre después de todo Harry prácticamente crio solo con ayuda de Andrómeda, y el pequeño siente que Harry es su papa aunque no lo dice para no hacer sentir incomodo a Harry.

Miren sé que no tengo perdón pero empecé el nuevo semestre y estoy en una montaña rusa ya que solo me quedan seis materias por cursar, estoy esperando la aprobación del título de mi tesis (lo cual me tiene comiéndome la uñas de la preocupación), y metiendo papeles para hacer pasantías para mayo así que me disculpo tal vez no les actualice seguido pero no abandonare la historia muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios bueno caito cuídense.


End file.
